En este instante
by Romeo's Caver
Summary: Luego de recibir una horrible noticia, Oz se encuentra con un extraño libro donde lo que más le intriga es que él mismo es el personaje principal. "Por qué la muerte; con sus fríos y fantasmales dedos, arrastrará hacía el abismo y oscuridad, a toda aquella persona a quien puedas amar" Oz/Alice
1. El libro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki.**

**Antes que nada: **Esta historia esta creada parecida al marco de un Universo Alterno, pero sin dejar de tomar hechos que sucedieron en la serie y manga. Así es, esta historia esta basada en el Manga, pero tomando en cuenta si los personajes sobreviven xD (En lo que va del manga apenas se sabe que Break, Sharon y Sehrly están bajo amenaza de morir xD) Se tomaran en cuenta varios personajes, incluso los que ya están muertos, pero sin afectar el curso de la historia de Jun Mochizuki (osea, el revivirlos o cosas así) El fic va a tender a ser un poco triste. Espero que puedan dejarme sus opiniones para saber como mejorar en cuanto a ideas, ortografía, redacción, etc. Y más que nada espero les guste y lo disfruten! Vamos, denle una oportunidad xD

Ahora sí, sírvanse a leer :3

* * *

**En este instante.**

**Capítulo 1: El libro. **

**_"El mundo que gira a tu alrededor es tan real como incierto."_**

* * *

Los pasos por el pasillo resonaban fuera de la habitación. Oz fue capaz de escucharlos aun así. Atinó a encogerse más entre sus piernas y brazos. Sentado a la pared cubriendo su rostro.

De pronto escuchó un sonido. La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Y la sintió entrar.

Él solo se encogió más. Hasta que la sintió enhiesta frente a él. Y oyó un suspiró para luego de ello sentir su calidez acomodarse a su lado, ahí en la pared, en la oscuridad de la habitación, en el silencio de las penumbras de la noche.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Ella le tomó de las manos, pero él no quería descubrir su rostro.

— ¿Cómo está? — Preguntó casi en un hilo de voz sin atreverse a mirarla.

— El doctor aún no ha salido de su habitación. Cuando salga iremos a ver a ese cabeza de algas y verás que estará bien. No hay de qué preocuparse. — Le dijo suavemente para calmarlo.

— Alice… yo… — Sentía que en cualquier momento podría romperse. — Yo… tengo miedo. — Entonces se atrevió a mirarla y notó que en sus ojos violetas las lágrimas estaban a punto de desfilar.

— Yo… yo también… — Su voz entrecortada dio a entender sus deseos incontrolables de llorar. Sin embargo no lo hizo. — Pero… — Su voz trataba de recuperarse. — Verás que será como la última vez que lo revisaron. No es nada grave, nada que un tratamiento no pueda aliviar. — Y trató de sonreír.

— ¿Eso crees? — Sus ojos abiertos, como con alivio.

— Sí. Además conoces al cabeza de algas. Él… él es… — Ella ladeó el rostro e hizo una expresión graciosa con las mejillas sonrojadas. Oz sonrió, sabía que a ella le costaba trabajo aceptarlo. — Bueno… tú sabes…

— Sí, lo sé. Él no se va a dejar vencer tan fácil ¿Verdad? — Cuestionó con una ligera sonrisa. Alice hizo un mohín con la boca y asintió sin mirarlo directamente.

— Por eso no tienes que estar triste. ¿De acuerdo? — Dijo como si le estuviera reprochando.

Oz asintió con la cabeza y ambos permanecieron así con su sola presencia por unos instantes más.

Pasaron los segundos, seguidos de minutos.

Nuevos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo. La puerta se abrió. Ambos fijaron su vista en la persona parada bajo el marco de la puerta.

— Ada… — Dijo Oz mirándola. Y ella le sonrió.

Oz y Alice sonrieron. Una sonrisa de Ada no podía prodigar malos resultados.

No obstante, las piernas de ella flaquearon. Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes y resbalar por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Cayó al suelo poco a poco.

— ¡Ada! — Gritó Oz aproximándose a ella. La abrazó y la rubia se aferró a ese abrazo. Su lamento era demasiado triste y aciago.

Alice se quedó parada frente a ellos, estupefacta. Mirando la escena.

— ¡Ada! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué dijo el doctor? — Preguntaba Oz pero ella no podía responder por el llanto.

Alice no sabía qué hacer. Entonces Oz volvió la mirada hacía ella. Alice asintió y se quedó junto con Ada mientras que Oz se dirigía a la habitación de Gilbert.

Al entrar lo encontró sentado en su cama. Vincent, Reim y Sharon estaban sentados a su lado. Todos miraron a Oz entrar y Gil sonrió.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué dijo el doctor?

— Oz… está bien. — Dijo Gil con una sonrisa. — No es nada de que preocu… — De pronto se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a toser sangre.

— ¡Gil! — Sharon le aproximó un pañuelo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

La mirada de Oz decía todo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí?

Vincent suspiró.

— Oz… Nii-san… Gil… ya no…

— No Vincent. — Se apresuró a decir Gil.

Pero el de ojos bicolor negó con la cabeza.

— No puedes mentirle más…

— ¿Mentirme? — Oz miró con el ceño fruncido a Gil. — ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué sucede?

— Oz… Gil está enfermo. — Dijo Vincent. — Es una enfermedad pulmonar debido al consumo del tabaco. — Entonces todos miraron molestos a Gil por eso. — El doctor dijo… que la enfermedad está muy avanzada… no hay nada que se pueda hacer… tal vez y con suerte… pueda resistir ocho meses más…

Gil miraba a Oz temiendo su reacción. Pero el rubio no dijo nada. Solo dio vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Oz no quería pensar. No quería recordar el rostro de Gil, delgado, con los pómulos ya casi marcados y esa palidez que rosaba la muerte.

Odiaba al maldito tabaco por esto.

Salió de la mansión. Cruzó los jardines y caminó por los corredores.

No quería pensar.

De pronto escuchó una melodía. El cielo comenzó a nublarse, las estrellas no pudieron extender su brillo.

Era una canción nostálgica. Lo hipnotizaba.

Escuchó. Y entonces siguió el lugar de donde provenía. Caminó y dio con el jardín. La canción se hacía más y más fuerte.

Entonces siguió caminando. Hasta que llegó a un lugar medio del jardín. Y el suelo bajó sus pies comenzó a desmoronarse. Cayó.

Se sobó la cabeza por el impacto.

— ¿Qué…? — Preguntó mientras miraba hacía enfrente. Una tumba en forma de cruz. Un reloj, con una pequeña caja musical. Estaba abierto y la melodía sonaba.

Frente a la lápida encontró un pequeño cofre. Se acercó a él y lo inspeccionó.

Un libro.

¡Con lo que le gustaban los libros! Era lo que necesitaba, solo un momento de distracción.

Entonces abrió el libro y en ese instante la melodía paró en seco.

La primera página no decía nada, salvo que en la parte inferior izquierda estaba escrita la siguiente frase.

"_Para Oz Vessalius" _

El rubio parpadeó confundido. ¿Un libro con una dedicatoria para él? ¿Quién lo escribiría?

Sin embargo notó que este estaba un poco polvoriento, debió haber sido escrito hacía muchos años. Tal vez eran las memorias de alguno de sus antepasados.

Y a continuación en la siguiente hoja esto es lo que se leía:

"_Oz Vessalius, seguro te preguntarás muchas cosas como ¿Quién escribió este libro y porque está dirigido hacia ti? _

_Bueno, eso y muchas cosas más las descubrirás con el tiempo. ¿Sabes? Sé lo mucho que te gusta leer, por eso pensé que esta sería la mejor forma de llegar a ti. Tal vez este libro no se asemeje a las increíbles historias del Caballero Sagrado que sé son tus favoritas. Pero vale la pena leerlo. Te lo aseguro. _

_¿Sabes por qué? _

_Porque en esta ocasión el personaje principal no es Edwyn ni Edgar. Sino tú. _

_Pero fuera de ser un personaje de ficción o un invento salido de mi imaginación, las cosas aquí plasmadas pueden ser más reales de lo que crees; el destino parece marcar diferentes caminos y tuvo uno distinto para ti a diferencia de tus amigos. _

_Recuerda que la vida es tan predecible saber que es impredecible. Es la ironía misma la que crea esa ilusión-realidad que vives diariamente._

_Lo que estás por leer puede cambiar todo tu mundo. _

_Este libro fue creado para leerlo al momento correcto en las circunstancias correctas. _

_Una manera de demostrártelo es esta: La posible muerte de Gil._

_Seguramente al enterarte de su estado has salido de la mansión y por lo que parece ser casualidad te has encontrado con estos escritos._

_Pero las cosas en realidad son planeadas con anticipación._

_Este libro fue escrito especialmente para ti._

_Sí quieres saber que sucederá, te reto a seguir leyendo._

_El mundo que gira a tu alrededor es tan real como incierto. _

_Después de todo ¿Cómo saber cuándo iniciar o cuando terminar cuando se vive en medio de una _realidad_? _

_Solo sigue la convicción de tu propio corazón."_

Oz quedó sorprendido. Es libro… era extraño. Ciertamente nunca había leído algo así. No entendía a que se refería ni tampoco se le ocurría quien podría haberlo escrito. Sintió cierto frío, el aire se intensificó removiendo con más fuerza las hojas de los arboles.

Parecía ser un reto interesante.


	2. Lejos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, esto es simple entretenimiento, nada más por amor al arte.**

* * *

**En este instante**

**Capítulo 2: Lejos**

"**P**_or __alguna extraña razón, estar en ese lugar le hacía sentir tanta calma…"_

Oz de nueva cuenta estaba sentado a la pared. Solo en su habitación. Recargando su cabeza en la pared. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, pasando sus dedos entre los cabellos con desesperación, jalándoselos, rascándose la cabeza y por fin lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar.

— No sé qué hacer… — Dijo desesperado. Entonces bajó la mirada hacía enfrente de él: ahí un gatito de color negro estaba recostado, esperando a que su amo le mimara.

— Meaww~ — El felino se levantó para frotarse contra la pierna de su amo, buscando conseguir su atención, ronroneando con la ternura que solo un felino posee.

— No. —Dijo Oz con el ceño fruncido. — Seguramente todo esto es por tu culpa. — Se hundió entre sus hombros y piernas, solo asomando la mirada para acariciar al gatito con una mano. — Seguro es por tu culpa que Gil se quiere ir… — La voz se le quebró un poco. — Y por eso, Alice, Ada y Vincent están tristes… y yo también.

Se abrazó así mismo.

Escuchó los maullidos del gato, como este bostezaba y se desperezaba frente a él.

— Sí, debe ser tu culpa: a Gil nunca le gustaron los gatos.

Entonces se encogió más.

— Y aún sabiendo eso siempre lo molesté contigo…

Respiró profundo. Recordó como habían llegado a esto.

Aún cuando Gil estuviera enfermo, no lograba comprender porque se quería ir.

¿Por qué lo quería abandonar? ¿No eran amigos, acaso?

+~+~+~+Tres días atrás+~+~+~+

Oz había terminado de leer la segunda página que aquel extraño libro. El aire a su alrededor se intensificó, parecía que los arboles estaban alarmados, revolviendo sus hojas y ramas con fuerza, siendo llevadas por el viento.

Oz se armó de valor y a continuación dio vuelta a la hoja. La página donde comenzaba aquella "historia" si es que de eso se trataba.

Pero antes de poder leer algo, una imagen llegó a su cabeza.

No podía escuchar nada, pero la escena decía todo por sí sola.

Gil lo golpeaba. A él.

Alice trataba de detenerlo. Pero un sujeto la tenía presa en el suelo. Mientras que el pelinegro seguía soltando puñetazos a Oz.

¿Por qué Gil lo golpeaba? ¿Por qué sus ojos lo miraban de esa manera tan extraña, mientras sonreía como si lo disfrutase?

De todas las personas que conocía en el mundo, nunca se imagino a Gil tratarlo de esa forma.

El pelinegro lo azotó contra la pared. De ahí lo tomó por el cuello, lo levantó para de un movimiento rápido poder azotarlo contra el suelo y apuntar su arma hacía su hombro. Gil seguía sonriendo y Oz trataba desesperadamente de soltarse.

Oz miraba la escena como un espectador, como si él estuviera frente a una obra de teatro: Nadie notaba su presencia ahí.

De pronto paró. Paró de defenderse. Paró al tratar de lograr que Gil le dejase. Lo había dejado de hacer cuando vio en el pecho de su amigo una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba desde su hombro hasta el costado izquierdo.

Y entonces la expresión en su rostro se tornó a una de tristeza.

Pudo oír unas cuantas palabras de la boca de Gil

— "_Por fin sabrás todo el dolor que he sufrido…" _

Oz estaba atónito. ¿Qué sucedía ahí?

Una mano en el gatillo: el arma estaba a punto de ser disparada.

Oz escuchó un sonido ensordecedor.

Y entonces perdió la conciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación. La cabeza le dolía y mucho.

Miró a su alrededor. Él vestía su pijama, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana iluminando la estancia de manera natural. El trinar de las aves era la música para despertar.

¿Había sido un sueño?

De inmediato Oz se levantó y comenzó a buscar el libro por todos lados. En su habitación, en el pasillo, en el balcón, en la sala, el vestíbulo; pero no lo halló por ningún lado. Sin embargo, también le pareció extraño que la mansión se encontraba deshabitada, ningún sirviente se había cruzado en su camino

Al último lugar al que se decidió a revisar fue en la cocina. Al entrar ahí la escena que vio lo dejó confundido todavía más.

Gil tenía puesto un mandil, preparando el desayuno. A su lado, Alice estaba observando los alimentos que el mayor preparaba con la mirada brillante y ansiosa.

— ¿Ya casi estará lista la comida, Cabeza de Algas?

— Espera un momento Conejo Estúpido. Todavía faltan unos minutos. Mejor pásame las especias que están en la repisa.

— ¡De inmediato! — Alice estaba tan emocionada que fue corriendo a la repisa y casi la tira por la fuerza que usó al recoger las especias. Mientras tanto Gil seguía atento al fuego. En otro lugar de la cocina Sharon se encontraba sacando algunos platos y vasos mientras que Reim le ayudaba a llevarlos al comedor y colocarlos.

— Oz. — Dijo Gil cuando lo vio. — Me alegro mucho que ya has despertado. — De inmediato se apartó de la cocina y corrió a abrazar al rubio. — ¡Me tenías muy preocupado!

— ¿Eh?

Alice que venía de regreso vio a Oz y básicamente se le abalanzó encima.

— ¡Despertaste! ¡Eres un idiota, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías!

— ¿Ehh? — Volvió a preguntar Oz todavía confundido. — ¿Despertar? ¿De qué hablan?

— Oz, al fin despertaste. — Vincent quien venía entrando con Ada lo saludó. — Que bueno, Ada estaba muy preocupada por ti.

— ¿Preocupada? — El de ojos esmeralda parpadeó confundido.— Pues ¿Cu-cuantos días estuve dormido? — Preguntó consternado.

— Diez. — Respondió Reim entrando también a la cocina luego de haber llevado los trastes al comedor. — Te encontramos inconsciente en el jardín, al principio creímos que solo dormías, pero al día siguiente no te levantaste y el doctor dijo que estabas en coma por intoxicación.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Preguntó Oz todavía más confundido.

— ¿No recuerdas…? — Preguntó Ada mirándolo fijamente tomándole de la mano. Como respuesta el menor negó con la cabeza.

— Hablaremos de eso después. — Sentenció Gil luego de un largo e incómodo silencio. — Ahora mejor desayunemos. — Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¡Si, vamos Oz, debes tener mucha hambre! ¡Corre, vayamos! — Alice lo animaba emocionada. — Además, hace mucho que el Cabeza de Algas no cocina para nosotros ¡Ya extrañaba su comida! — Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacía el comedor sin que Oz lo previniera.

Cuando ambos hubieran abandonado la cocina Gil suspiró recargándose en un mueble.

— Nii-san ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Vincent acercándose a él. Gil le miró, luego miró a Ada y al fin posos sus ojos dorados en Sharon y Reim quienes lo miraban comprendiendo.

— Vince. — Dijo Gil con un semblante serio. — Tenemos que hablar…

_**Mientras tanto, en el comedor…**_

— Alice… — Dijo Oz mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa, ambos esperando a que Gil y los demás trajeran la comida.

— ¿Qué sucede Oz? — Preguntó mientras tomaba entre sus manos los cubiertos.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué yo no recuerdo nada?

Ella lo miró un momento y luego preguntó:

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

— Yo… yo… no lo sé… — Oz sonrió un poco llevándose una mano a la frente. — Pero ¿sabes? Tuve un sueño extraño… uno donde Gil estaba enfermo… yo lo ví muy pálido y el médico había dicho que le quedaban pocos meses de vida, entonces corrí hacía el jardín… yo… yo estaba… — Mientras más proseguía más temblaba. Alice lo miró con tristeza y le tomó las manos con las suyas.

— Oz. — Dijo deteniéndolo. — Está bien… tranquilo…

— Yo tenía miedo Alice… — Volteó a mirarla con los ojos algo extendidos. — Gil moriría…

Ante este último comentario Alice ladeó el rostro. Oz notó la seriedad de ella y frunció el ceño.

— Era un sueño ¿Verdad? Lo que vi… Gil enfermo, el jardín, el frío, el miedo, el libro… todo era un sueño ¿No es así? — Pero ella no se atrevía a mirarlo ni a contestarle. — ¡¿No es así, Alice?!

Como respuesta ella se levantó de su lugar y le abrazo.

Ella estaba temblando.

Entonces susurró a su oído.

— Oz… no hablemos de esto ahora…

El rubio se separó de inmediato de ella y la miró asustado.

— ¡Pero Alice…!

— Por favor Oz… no te esfuerces, aún estás débil…

— ¡No! ¡Eso fue un sueño! — De inmediato se levantó de su lugar y salió del comedor corriendo.

— ¡Oz! — Gritó Alice quien salió para seguirlo. — ¡Oz, no debes esforzarte!

— _No… no… _— Pensaba Oz. — _Eso debió haber sido un sueño, el libro no está conmigo. Solo era un invento de mi imaginación… _— Salió a los jardines, justo al lugar donde había encontrado el libro. — _ Sí voy a ese lugar podré comprobar que no fue más que un sueño… _— Y por fin llegó. El suelo desmoronado, aquel lugar por donde cayó.

Oz entró, vio la tumba, pero solo eso. Ni el reloj ni el libro estaban.

Esa era la prueba. Se decía así mismo mientras se abrazaba. Había sido solo un sueño…

Se dejó caer en el pasto, la luz del sol se filtraba por las ramas del árbol.

Por alguna extraña razón, estar en ese lugar le hacía sentir tanta calma.

_**En ese momento, en el vestíbulo de la mansión…**_

— Bueno, nos hubiera gustado quedarnos a desayunar con ustedes pero tenemos algunos asuntos por atender. — Sonrió Sharon, Reim se quedó a su lado.

— Fue un gusto verlos. Posiblemente volvamos en unos días. — Dijo el castaño sonriendo ligeramente.

— Nosotros también nos alegramos de verles. — Ada les despedía junto con Vincent y Gilbert. — Los estaremos esperando para cuando deseen venir.

Ante esto Sharon y Reim asintieron, sin embargo justo antes de irse Sharon miró por una última vez a Gil con profunda seriedad. El cerró los ojos y asintió.

Luego de que su hubieran ido Vincent miró a su hermano.

— Y ¿De qué quieres hablar Nii-san?

Gil suspira un poco llevándose una mano al cuello. Luego de ello toma compostura y mira a ambos rubios con seriedad.

— Vince… Señorita Ada… yo. — Suspiró. — Me voy.

Tanto Vincent como Ada amplían la mirada.

— ¿Qué dices? — Cuestiona Ada asustada. — ¿Por qué te quieres ir?

— Cierto Gil… ¿A qué viene esa repentina decisión?

— No es tan repentina en sí. — Responde Gilbert suspirando. — Lo he venido hablando con la señorita Sharon desde hace algunos meses. Ella se ofreció a brindarme una casa fuera del país.

— ¡¿Fuera del país?! Gil… ¿Por qué te quieres alejar de nosotros? — Preguntó Vincent con el ceño fruncido y una mirada dura.

— ¡No me quiero separar de ustedes! Pero simplemente no puedo seguir viviendo aquí… no puedo y… — Bajo la mirada, cubriéndola con sus mechones azabache. — no _quiero_ seguir viviendo aquí…

— ¿Qué dices? — Esta vez no fue la voz de Vincent ni de Ada. — Cabeza de Algas…

— Alice… — Gil no tenía planeado que Alice se enterara así. Esperaba a estar con ella y Oz en un momento tranquilo. Aunque tampoco había tiempo.

Alice había logrado escuchar lo suficiente cuando llegó, la tensión del momento paso desadvertida su presencia. Se había topado con la escena cuando había salido corriendo en busca de Oz.

— ¿Por qué quieres irte? ¡Responde! — Dijo molesta mientras las lágrimas ya resbalaban en sus mejillas- aún contra su voluntad- , apretaba los puños con fuerza y se acercaba a él con paso decidido. — ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dimelo Gilbert, dime!

— Alice, — Gil estaba sorprendido por su actitud. — Yo… tú…

— ¡¿Por qué Gil?! ¡¿Quieres hacernos sufrir, hacer sufrir a Oz?!

Gil cerró los ojos y los apretó mientras seguía escuchando sus gritos a modo de reclamo.

— ¡No seas egoísta Estúpido Cabeza de Algas! ¡¿Ya lo olvidaste?! ¡Cuando se está en problemas no se huye, se pide ayuda!

— ¡Viste como se puso Oz! — Estalló al fin Gil. — ¡Por eso no quería decirle nada! ¡Por culpa de esa absurda noticia estuvo inconsciente diez días! ¡¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso?!

— ¡Pero hermano! — Interrumpió Vincent. — Dijiste que esto lo habías estado planeando desde meses atrás…

— Cierto. — Apoyó Ada. — ¿Qué es lo que ocultas Gil?

— Yo… — Gil bajó la mirada. — No quería causar problemas…

— Estas diciendo… tu enfermedad… tú ya lo sabías ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Vincent quien junto con Ada y Alice esperaban atentos una respuesta. Más solo obtuvieron silencio.

— ¡Responde Cabeza de Algas! — Gritó Alice.

— ¡Sí, lo sabía! — Ada se llevó una mana a la boca, Vincent amplió la mirada y Alice se quedó en silencio. — Lo sabía, el doctor me había dicho en privado que era lo más posible… pero yo no dije nada porque no quería traerles problemas… sabía que esto sucedería… era lo que más quería evitar… el lastimarlos… el lastimar a Oz…

Gil los encaró, y como respuesta recibió la mano de Alice estrellándose contra su mejilla. Sintió el ardor sobre ella, sintió la humedad de las lágrimas que estaban ahí porque ella las había secado abruptamente.

— Eres un idiota. — Dijo para darle la espalda el irse de ahí.

Gil solo bajo de nuevo la mirada.

* * *

Oz suspiró. Cuando Gil le había dicho su decisión él no había hecho más que darle la espalda e irse. Luego de eso no había hablado con nadie durante esos tres días.

Estaba cansado de hacer eso. Pero no sabía qué hacer entonces.

En otros tiempos él trataría de entender la situación. Pero ahora simplemente no quería. No quería, porque ¿Sí lo que descubría lo lastimaba más de lo que ya estaba?

Alice tampoco había hablado mucho. Un aura triste había inundado la mansión desde ese día.

El rubio se levantó de su lugar para mirar por la ventana. En la salida de la mansión, ahí estaban los trabajadores llevando las maletas de Gil a la carroza de la señorita Sharon.

¿Y si Gil nunca lo quiso?

No había sido un sueño. Esa era la realidad. Gil estaba enfermo.

¿También fue real aquella escena donde lo vio apuntándole con un arma?

Por eso no quería tratar de entender. No quería entender que Gil le odiaba. No cuando fue Gil su siempre fiel y mejor amigo.

Entonces lo vio subir a su carroza. Gil volvió la vista justo a la ventana de su habitación. Él se escondió de inmediato.

La puerta se cerró, los caballos comenzaron a caminar.

Gil se iba, a un lugar lejos de ahí.


	3. Razones

**Hola, aquí otro capítulo, a partir del siguiente las cosas se van a poner más interesantes. Gracias a angiekatica27 y akari-chan por dejar reviews en el capítulo pasado! se los agradezco, y espero les guste este nuevo. Saludos! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki.**

**En este instante**

**Capítulo 3: Razones**

"**E**_ntonces le invitó a sub ir y ambos se sentaron en él. Era como un columpio para dos_."

— Tenemos que hablar con ellos. — Dijo Ada un poco preocupada. Vincent quien estaba sentado a su lado en el sillón, se levantó y la miró.

— Bien. Tú hablarás con Oz y yo hablaré con Alice.

Al decir esto la rubia se tensó.

— ¿No podemos hablar con los dos a la vez?

— No. — Dijo Vincent de inmediato. — Alice tiene distinta información a la que Oz tiene. No sería una explicación pareja.

Ada comenzó a jugar con sus manos, un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Y qué tal si yo hablo con Alice? — Preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio. Vincent solo se limitó a mirarla, haciéndole entender que prosiguiera. — Bu-bueno… — Tartamudeó un poco. — Una charla de mujer a mujer…

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? — Cuestionó ya sabiendo de anticipación sus razones.

— Sería más fácil…

Vincent sonrió un poco y se dirigió por detrás del sillón donde estaba sentada Ada y le tomó de los hombros, masajeando un poco los mismos. Luego se agachó justo a la altura de su oído y dijo:

— No podrás huir de Oz siempre.

Ella se despegó de inmediato y lo miró asustada.

— No, yo no intento huir… — Trató de negar, pero sabía que era en vano. Ella conocía tan bien a Vincent, y por eso mismo sabía que él la conocía a la perfección como para saber que estaba mintiendo.

El rubio soltó una pequeña risita.

— Entonces, Oz está en su habitación en estos momentos. Yo iré a hablar con Alice ahora. — Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de salir la miró una última vez y dijo. — Oz ha estado muy deprimido estos días. — Dijo ladeando un poco la mirada. — Lo mejor será que hables cuanto antes con él. — A Vincent en realidad no le interesaba mucho la situación de Oz, mas había dicho eso por una razón en específico. Salió de la alcoba que ambos compartían y se dirigió a la cocina donde sabía que seguramente estaba Alice. Esto debido a que desde que Gil se fue, Alice había canalizado la depresión con la comida, ahora comía el doble a como lo hacía anteriormente solo por la desesperación de no saber que pensar de aquella situación.

Mientras tanto Ada se quedó a la enorme habitación, sentada y un poco confundida. No sabía que hacer… era verdad lo que había dicho Vincent, ella no podía seguir huyendo de Oz, más ahora que él había celebrado su ceremonia de mayoría de edad hacía pocos meses. Quince años huyendo de él ya habían sido suficientes. Sin embargo, siempre que le veía, siempre que él le dirigía la palabra ella no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar el sentir los incontrolables deseos de romper a llorar y salir corriendo de su presencia.

Pero había algo que no le gustaba más que el huir de Oz y eso era cuando el rubio estaba triste. Sabía que era verdad. Ella odiaba ver a Oz así, cosa que había estado sucediendo mucho últimamente por la ausencia de Gil. Situación que también la entristecía a ella. Por esa razón Vincent había mencionado su situación, tenía que hablar con él, explicarle las razones de Gil, contarle varias cosas que él no conocía, _tenía que ser ella _quien le dijera todo.

Suspiró. Se levantó de su lugar y abrió la puerta de su habitación decidida a encarar a Oz. Caminó por el pasillo a paso un poco tardo y temeroso y cuando al fin estuvo ahí, al pie de la puerta de la habitación del de ojos esmeralda, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tocó la puerta.

— ¿O-oz? — Tocó una y otra vez, pero él no respondía cosa que la alarmó y se decidió a abrir por sí misma. Al entrar lo encontró recostado en su cama cubierto por completo con las sabanas y las cortinas cerradas evitando el paso de la luz del sol.

Ada lo miró con tristeza.

— ¿Oz? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él se descubrió un poco para mirarla. Le sorprendió verla ahí, sin presencia de nadie.

— No esta. — Dijo con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Cuestionó Ada confundida.

_**-o-o-o-**_

Vincent suspiró mientras se hallaba recargado en la pared solo contemplando como Alice devoraba su plato de carne. Cuando ella hubiese terminado por fin se dignó a hablar.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — Preguntó curiosa.

— Es sobre Nii-san.

Ella ladeó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

— No quiero hablar de ese Estúpido Cabeza de Algas.

— No llames así a Gil. — Le dijo Vincent con el ceño fruncido y un poco molesto. — Aquí la estúpida eres tú por no tratar de entenderlo.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! — Preguntó Alice furiosa. — ¡¿Cómo quieres que trate de entender?! ¡Ese estúpido cabeza de algas está al borde de la muerte y lo único que se le ocurre es alejarse de nosotros! ¡Que cobarde! ¡Me importa un comino si no quiere ser una molestia para nosotros, no entiende que nos lastima si él…

— ¡Alice! — Gritó Vincent para callarla. Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que por su parte el rubio la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sí, esa expresión le recordaba a Gilbert. Sin poder evitarlo ella de nueva cuenta sentía deseos de llorar.

— Solo no quiero hablar de eso.

— Alice, tenemos que hablar de esto. Ya no hay tiempo. Cuatro meses han pasado desde que se descubrió que la enfermedad de mi hermano ya no tenía cura. ¿Cuánto más quieres esperar? ¿A que él ya no esté?

-_**o-o-o-**_

Ada tomaba de la mano a Oz con una sonrisa, tratando de darse fuerzas a sí misma, mientras él le seguía el paso algo confundido. Ella le sonrió. Habían salido de la mansión al jardín, y ahí en medio de los rosales había un pequeño quiosco, y a mitad de él una banca que se sostenía de cadenas al techo. Entonces le invitó a subir y ambos se sentaron en él. Era como un columpio para dos.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, tía Ada? — Consultó Oz confundido. Ella le sonrió, comenzado a balancearse un poco a su lado. El quiosco era de color blanco, con tejados de madera en las ventanas por donde se escabullían las rosas rojas.

— Cuando eras un bebé. — Comenzó a contar ella. — Llorabas todo el tiempo, así que, aun cuando fuese de día o noche yo te traía a este lugar y nos mecíamos juntos. Solo así dejabas de llorar. — Su mirada se tornó nostálgica. — Extrañaba mecerme contigo ¿sabes? Por alguna razón, también me traía paz a mí.

Oz la miró sorprendido.

— Tía Ada…

— Cuando eras muy pequeño tus padres murieron en aquel accidente y yo siempre traté de evitar que eso te pusiera triste.

— ¡Pero eso nunca me hizo sentir triste! — Dijo Oz de inmediato. — Yo te quiero a ti como si fueras mi mamá. — Expresó con sincera sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió, y el notó que los ojos de ella estaban por llorar.

— Entonces. — Prosiguió ella. — Cuando tenías la edad de cuatro años dejamos de venir a este lugar porque Gil llegó a vivir a la mansión. Así que solías jugar mucho con él. Era como una ayuda mutua ¿sabes?

— ¿Ayuda mutua? — Consultó confundido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Gil había caído en un profundo estado de depresión en aquel entonces. Fue ahí cuando retomó el viejo hábito de fumar, a pesar de que tenía años que no lo hacía. Vincent lo invitó a quedarse en nuestra mansión por un tiempo, aunque en realidad fue gracias a ti que Gil había decidido quedarse, aunque claro, también había decidido eso para poder convivir con todos nosotros y con Vince. Sin embargo, un día él vino aquí, a este mismo lugar a fumar. Se sentó aquí, tomó su cigarrillo y lo colocó en su boca. Estuvo a punto de prenderlo, cuando llegaste tú y te paraste frente a él. Apenas habías cumplido 4 años, eras todavía muy pequeño. — Ada se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha. Trató de sonreír.

— Y entonces ¿Qué pasó?

Ella amplió su sonrisa.

— Lo tomaste de su gabardina y comenzaste a jalarlo, gritándole que saliera.

~+~+_Flashback+~+~_

— ¡Este lugar es de mi tía Ada y mío, de nadie más! — Gritó el pequeño Oz con el ceño fruncido. Gil amplió la mirada algo sorprendido.

— Lo siento… yo no quería molestarte… — Dijo Gil algo titubeante. Tomó su cigarrillo y lo guardó.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Le preguntó el de ojos esmeralda. El azabache sonrió un poco y lo tomó de los costados para subirlo a la banca y sentarlo a su lado.

— Me llamo Gilbert. Puedes decirme solo Gil. Tú debes ser Oz, ¿no es así? — Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

— Sí, me llamo Oz, gusto en conocerte Gil. — Le extendió una manita y él la tomó mirándolo con ternura.

— _Cuanto has crecido, __—__ Pensó Gil_.

— Vine aquí a leer un libro que me encontré el otro día, lo había dejado aquí pero… — Oz miró por todos lados más no lo hallaba. — No lo veo por ningún lado. Era un libro muy bonito. ¡Estaba dirigido a mí! — Dijo esto último con emoción.

Gil sonrió al verlo emocionado. Posiblemente se trataba de aquellos libros en donde el autor se da la libertad de dirigirse a sus lectores.

— ¿Sabes que libros me gustan a mí? — Preguntó con una sonrisa. Oz negó con la cabeza. — Me gustan los libros que cuentan la historia del _Caballero Sagrado. _

Al decir esto los ojitos de Oz brillaron.

— ¡A mí también me gustan! ¡Ya acabé el primer tomo! ¿Tú los has leído todos?

— Síp.

— ¡Wow! ¡Yo ya quiero leerlos todos! ¡Me gusta mucho Edgar, ese personaje es muy bueno!

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Oz?

El rubio lo miró y luego miró a sus manitas regordetas donde extendió cuatro deditos.

— Cuatro años. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— Es un niño muy inteligente. — Dijo Ada desde la entrada. Gil la miró y sonrió.

— Señorita Ada. — Gil se levantó para saludarle, y como muestra de respeto. Ella se acercó con una sonrisa, pero, dejando de lado los saludos de mano, extendió sus brazos en torno a él.

— Te he extrañado mucho Gil.

Él estaba sorprendió. Sin embargo sonrió y se permitió a sí mismo abrazarla.

— Yo también la he extrañado mucho, al igual que a mi hermano Vincent.

Mientras tanto, Oz los miraba con sus ojitos inocentes y sintiéndose ignorado, se bajó de la banca como pudo y comenzó a jalar de la gabardina de Gil reclamando atención.

~+~+_Fin del Flashback+~+~_

— Desde aquel entonces leían, jugaban, comían juntos. Siempre estabas a su lado. Y él estaba a tu lado. Era como si con tu presencia pudieses aliviar la tristeza que había inundado su corazón. Y él te hacía olvidar el hecho de que no tenías padres.

— Un libro… — Oz estaba confundido. Un libro dirigido hacía él. Eso era extraño. Significaba que ¿Ya lo había visto antes?

— Sí, un libro. — Ada sonrió.

— Tía Ada… ¿Y porque Gil estaba deprimido?

— La pérdida de seres a quienes amamos y quienes han dejado grandes marcas en nuestra vida es mero motivo para deprimirse.

— ¿Gil perdió a alguien?

— Así es. Esa persona era importante para él, tanto como lo eres tú o yo. Fue gracias a ella, que Gil dejó de fumar y cuando ella murió, ese tonto vicio volvió.

_**-o-o-o-**_

— Sabes que Gil siempre ha sido una persona a la que le gusta servir para las demás. — Dijo Vincent, quien sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. Alice frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú también ya te quieres morir? ¡Deja eso! — Dijo molesta al contemplar como Vincent fumaba.

El rubio miró a su mano, al cigarrillo que estaba entre sus dedos. Suspiró cerrando la mirada.

— Gil siente vergüenza de que ahora en su estado, delicado como está, no pude servir como siempre lo ha hecho.

— ¿Servir? ¡Sí ese Cabeza de Algas no sirve para nada!

— Alice, sabes que eso no es cierto. — Dijo Vincent con sinceridad. Ella bajo la mirada. — Además, la enfermedad hará que poco a poco su cuerpo decaiga. Él lo que menos quiere es eso: que lo vean morir poco a poco. Más que ser una molestia, no quiere dejar últimos recuerdos así. Menos a Oz.

Alice apretó los puños con fuerza.

— No quiere que lo vean recostado en una cama, cediendo poco a poco a la muerte.

— Pero yo no quiero que se aparte de nuestro lado… — La voz de ella temblaba.

— Aunque siento que hay algo más allá de eso. — Vincent se llevó una mano al pecho. Tenía un extraño presentimiento de lo que sucedía con Gil. No creía que fuese algo tan sencillo como eso. Sentía que había algo que aún no sabía sobre las razones de Gil. — Tal vez esto va más allá de una simple enfermedad… — Susurró.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Preguntó Alice.

— Nada. — Suspiró. — Bien, debes pensar mejor las cosas. Además, hay algo que quiero informarte. Dentro de unos días enviaremos a Oz a estudiar a la academia Latowidge. Y antes de ello queremos ir a visitar a Gil.

— ¡Enviaras a Oz a Latowidge! ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— Sí.


	4. Tiempos de Crisis

**Aquí el nuevo cap! Desde ahora las cosas se tornaran más serias, gracias a quienes lean este fic :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki. **

**En este instante.**

**Capítulo 4: Tiempos de Crisis.**

"**L**_a_ _muerte se sentía cada día, como una sombra que la seguía a donde fuera no por querer arrastrarla con sus garras a la oscuridad, sino por perseguir como presa a su felicidad."_

Sharon miraba a Gil con un semblante serio y la vez preocupado. Tenían viviendo en esa pequeña mansión ya casi cuatro meses. Gil se había apartado de Oz hacía cuatro meses, se había apartado de Vincent, su amado hermano al mismo tiempo, se había apartado de Alice y Ada a su vez, todos ellos eran personas muy importantes para él. Sharon lo sabía. Cuando decidieron irse a vivir estos últimos meses fuera del país, Sharon se había imaginado a un Gilbert decaído, roto. Pero la situación no era así. El azabache parecía actuar normal. Sonreía seguido. Comía con normalidad. Hablaba mucho con Reim, e inclusive con los empleados de la mansión. Hasta con ella era muy amable, y actuaba tranquilo. Cuando no estaba hablando con alguien, no se la pasaba encerrado ni nada a lo que ella se hubiese imaginado, más bien se ponía a leer algunos libros, a reírse sobre las cosas que le parecían divertidas por más triviales que fueran. Incluso salía al jardín y se recostaba en el pasto, contemplaba el cielo y a veces hasta se quedaba dormido.

Era como si no supiese lo que es la muerte.

Ella estaba preparada para las lágrimas de Gil. Sabía que antes de que él se marchase de la mansión Vessalius no tuvo una buena ni amena despedida con sus familiares, en especial con Oz y Alice. Ella estaba lista para consolarle en caso de que fuese necesario. Pero al llegar a la mansión Rainsworth; Gil solo sonrió mucho más tranquilo de lo que jamás estuviese y se instaló esa noche para que dos días después partieran a esa pequeña mansión en la que han estado viviendo.

Ella se había sincerado con él. Le había dicho que lo consideraba un amigo muy importante. Le había dicho que por más fuerte que él fuera, no estaba mal que llorara de vez en cuando. Pero Gil solo la miró con ternura y compasión. Y la situación terminó al contrario: Sharon llorando en los brazos de Gil.

Esto había sido así, porque el ver a Gil sonreír como si nada malo sucediese, en cierta manera le recordaba a Break. Ese tonto sirviente suyo, el cual fue el culpable de que el vicio de Gil iniciara, ya que ambos trabajaban juntos en aquel entonces y Gil se estresaba demasiado gracias a ese Payaso. Es por eso que Sharon se sentía responsable de la situación del azabache.

Pero ella no podía negarlo: Extrañaba demasiado a Break. Extrañaba sus estupideces, su sarcasmo, su sonrisa, su carisma. Extrañaba todo de él.

Extrañaba aquellos tiempos. No toda su vida fue felicidad, pero cada día que estuvo con él pudo sonreír con sinceridad. Días hermosos, como aquel en que, sin querer, ambos se quedaron dormidos bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras leían una novela romántica de las que tanto le gustan a Sharon y las cuales Break solo escuchaba por petición de ella. Recordar esos tiempos, a Break, su madre Shelly, a su dulce abuela Sheryl… todas aquellas memorias recolectadas solo en su corazón… momentos que jamás regresaran.

Sin darse cuenta algunas lágrimas ya rodaban sobre su mejilla. Ella inhaló una gran bocanada de aire. Trató de serenarse para que Gil no la viese así. Pero era demasiado tarde. El chico había dejado de lado su lectura y se había levantado de su sillón para sentarse con ella en la mesita de té que reposaba en el balcón de la sala del segundo piso.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sharon? — Preguntó, evidentemente preocupado. Ella se limpió las lágrimas de inmediato.

— No es nada. — Le sonrió. — Es solo que estaba un poco nostálgica.

En respuesta Gil le sonrió y se sentó frente a ella en la mesita.

— Estos tiempos parecen ser así. — Comentó él.

— Gil… — Ella sentía que no podía contenerse más. Creyó ser más fuerte y poder soportarlo. Pensó que sería fuerte. Que lograría soportarlo, así como sobrellevó la muerte de su querida abuela y también la de su madre, sin embargo no podía volver a ver como perdía a alguien. Creyó que su corazón ya era de piedra. Pero por lo visto, solo era una débil coraza. — ¿No tienes miedo?

Él la miró un poco incrédulo.

— ¿Miedo a qué? — Cuestionó.

— No actúes como si no lo supieras. — Dijo ella a modo de reclamo.

— No. — Respondió con tranquilidad. — ¿Por qué habría de temerle a la muerte? Después de todo, todos moriremos algún día. Eso nadie lo puede evitar. Ni tú ni yo. Esa la ley de la vida y, puedo afirmar que aun cuando yo no lo deseé, esto es lo que sigue. Pero también puedo irme de aquí, con la seguridad de que fui muy feliz a lado de todos ustedes. Eso por eso que no tengo miedo. — Sonrió. Entonces se sirvió un poco de té. Cada vez sus movimientos eran más lentos. Todavía conservaba agilidad y destreza. Pero no era lo mismo. Sus ojos estaban algo ojerosos. Sus pómulos ya no estaban tan marcados, pero él seguía un poco pálido.

Ella simplemente lo observo. Su rostro estaba sosegado. Ninguna lágrima había recorrido sus mejillas en ningún momento que ella le viese, sus labios nunca temblaron, sus ojos nunca parecieron nublarse. Ella apretó con fuerza su vestido. No podía soportarlo, aun cuando intentó decirse fervientemente una y otra vez que sería fuerte, no podía. Y ya estaba cansada de eso. Estaba agotada de la frivolidad de Gil. Lo odiaba así. Quería de vuelta al Gil torpe, al Gil idiota, sensible, fuerte, divertido, aquel que era antes de enterarse de esa estúpida enfermedad.

— ¡Ya basta! — Gritó Sharon golpeando la mesa con fuerza, sus puños cerrados. El té caliente se derramó sobre su mano y a ella pareció no importarle. Gil amplió la mirada.

— Sharon… ¿qué…?

— ¡No actúes así, como si nada pasara! ¡Incluso cuando digas que estás listo para esto, ni yo, ni Reim, Vincent, Ada, Alice u Oz, ninguno de nosotros está listo para esto! ¿Por qué haces esto, Gil? — Preguntó ella con el dolor pronunciado en su garganta.

— Sharon, no comprendo… — Titubeó.

— ¿Por qué te das por vencido tan fácilmente? ¿No somos nosotros como una familia? _¿Ninguno de nosotros merece que luches aunque sea un poquito para quedarte más tiempo a nuestro lado?_ — Y ahí estaba la Sharon con la que Break nunca pudo. Parecía una pequeña niña que lloraba por ver a alguien querido por ella alejarse.

Por primera vez en años, Gilbert por fin sintió deseos de llorar.

— No… — Dijo, sus ojos nublados. — …No comprendes… esto… esto también… _me duele._

— ¿Entonces por qué? — Ella se había levantado de su lugar. — _Te lo pido, te lo ruego…_ — Y Gil sin darse cuenta ya estaba rodeado por sus brazos. Su hombro mojado por perlas de sal que se derramaban de los ojos magentas que ella poseía. — Por favor, no te vayas, no aún.

— Sharon-chan… — Gil la abrazó y cerró sus ojos, hundiendo sus sollozos en el hombro de ella.

Ella no quería. La muerte se sentía cada día, como una sombra que la seguía a donde fuera no por querer arrastrarla con sus garras a la oscuridad, sino por perseguir como presa a su felicidad. Porque las profundidades del abismo se llevaban a todo ser querido por ella sin que pudiese evitarlo. Así como sucedió con Sheryl su abuela, con Shelly su amada madre… así como sucedió con él… con Break.

_**-o-o-o-**_

Oz miraba por la ventana de su habitación la oscuridad de la noche. No podía dormir. Su corazón estaba inquieto. Tal vez el de Alice también. Por eso ella había ido con él a su habitación.

— Mañana iremos a verlo… — Dijo él un tanto intranquilo. Solo pensando que le diría, que haría o cómo reaccionaría Gil al verlo.

Miró a su cama, ahí, Alice se encontraba leyendo un libro, por el semblante de su rostro, parecía muy concentrada.

— ¿Qué lees Alice? — Se le ocurrió preguntar a Oz luego de haberla visto ya por un buen rato.

— Vince dijo que tratara de comprender al Cabeza de Algas, mañana iremos a verlo, así que espero que este libro trate de ayudarme a entenderlo.

— ¿Ese libro? ¿Pues de que trata? — Oz estaba intrigado. El tema de los libros le parecía últimamente inquietante. ¿Qué tal si Alice estaba leyendo el libro que él perdió y ella lo había hallado? Aquel que estaba dirigido hacía él mismo. Oz estaba esperanzado. Por alguna razón creía que todas las respuestas a las incógnitas sobre la situación que estaban viviendo estaban ahí, en ese libro que, para su desgracia; no había hallado en ningún lugar desde que lo encontró.

— Alice ¿Me lo muestras?

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó ella despegando de su lectura. — ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Eres un pervertido!

— ¡Noooo! — Gritó Oz sonrojado. — Me refiero al libro que estás leyendo.

— Jeje claro. — Sonrió por haberlo hecho sonrojar y le extendió el dichoso libro. Oz estaba emocionado, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron tan solo verlo. La pasta y el grosor eran diferentes. Además, el libro que él había encontrado no tenía ningún nombre en la portada. Y este sí: "El mundo de la ficología, tomo II"

— ¿Ficología? — Cuestionó confundido. — ¡Alice! — Dijo a modo de reclamo pero sin evitar el soltar una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Preguntó ella inocentemente.

Oz ladeó la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa. Alice era bastante buena para hacerlo pasar un buen momento. Le extendió el libro y ella lo tomó de regreso y comenzó a leerlo desde la primera página.

— "Para empezar" — Leía ella en el libro. — "¿Qué es la ficología? Pues bien, la palabra _Ficología _proviene del griego φῦκος el cual deriva del latín "fucus" y λογία- tratado o estudio. Lo que significa que la Ficología es la ciencia que se encarga del estudio de las algas, sus cambios y comportamientos".

Oz miró de nuevo a la ventana. Solo contemplando la infinita oscuridad de la noche. Nunca se imaginaría lo que el hado tenía preparado para él.

_**-o-o-o-**_

Gil entró en su habitación. Reim le había hecho el favor de encargarse de Sharon, quien entre lágrimas y cansancio se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

El azabache se llevó las manos a la cabeza; desesperado. Las lágrimas fluían como nunca. Un dolor cortante inundaba su cabeza. Apretó con fuerza las manos entre sus cabellos, pero no podía reprimir ese dolor. Se tumbó en su cama y hundió el rostro entre sus almohadas, gritando desgarradoramente, procurando o esperando que sus gritos nadie fuese capaz de oírlos.

Sharon tenía razón, él podía luchar, podía quedarse más tiempo. En sus manos estaba el hecho de seguir viviendo.

Ellos valían la pena.

Sollozó, por un momento deseó morir lo más pronto posible.

Los amaba a todos. Esa era la realidad. Los quería tanto, que deseaba quedarse mucho más tiempo a su lado.

Pero era verdad, sus razones eran otras.

Gil no deseaba morir. Pero a su vez lo anhelaba con fuerzas.

Gil quería morir. Esa tortura no lo dejaba nunca y nunca lo dejaría hasta que él abandonara el mundo.

Trató de disfrazar su situación, pero no creía soportarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Aquella voz en su cabeza que no era suya, aquella que no dejaba de susurrarle palabras, solo dos palabras que serían capaces de volverlo loco y desear la muerte, aceptar la idea de abrazar las llamas del abismo. Una y otra vez. Los sueños que le atormentaban, las noches eternas de insomnio que vivió a causa de ellos. Los perpetuos susurros que le hacían acariciar esa idea una y otra vez.

Esa voz que le ordenaba en murmullos, en susurros que terminaban en gritos, que fluían siempre como un río que nunca deja de correr, trayendo entre sus aguas un solo nombre.

Oz… Oz... Oz…

Nombre el cual conllevaba una sola orden.

_¡Mátalo, mátalo, MÁTALO!_


	5. Un deseo inesperado Parte I

**Bueno, aquí un nuevo cap, espero les guste! **

**Gracias a angiekatica27 por todos sus reviews y ánimos, te lo agradezco mucho :D **

**De igual forma, gracias a Mel Ivashkov ****y ****Jannette-BlackWeasley****por dejar review en el capítulo pasado, espero les guste este y sigan leyendo! :D **

**Ahora sí, los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki. **

**En este instante**

**Capítulo 5: Un deseo inesperado. Parte I**

"_**N**__o puede hacer más que dibujar una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta vez no es amarga ni feliz. Simplemente es de lástima. Aquella que le provoca el mismo."_

— Falta alrededor de una hora para llegar. — Avisó Vincent mirando su reloj, sentado dentro del carruaje junto con Ada. Oz y Alice que estaban sentados frente a ellos suspiraron aburridos.

— ¡Pero si llevamos todo el día! — Exclamo un Oz desesperado.

— Oz. — Ada le sonrió. — Recuerda que Gil esta fuera del país, evidentemente el viaje no sería corto.

— ¡Pero si fuimos en barco durante otro día! — Reclamó Alice.

— Bueno, pero Gil vale la pena, por lo menos para mí sí. — Dijo Vincent. — Ustedes sabían que sería largo, no entiendo porque se quejan, si querían evitar esto, entonces no hubieran venido. — Lo cierto es que Vincent también estaba algo estresado, como para escuchar el reclamo de los dos menores ahí. A veces se sentía como si fuera su padre, algo que evidentemente le causaba repulsión. Por eso prefería que Gil se encargara de ellos cuando todavía vivían juntos. Estos últimos meses no le habían caído nada bien.

Ada observó cómo Vincent se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de aminorar el dolor en su cabeza. Entonces le tomó de la mano y le sonrió. Vincent la miró, entonces medio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— De acuerdo, pararemos aquí y daremos un descanso. ¿Tienen hambre?

Ante esta palabra los ojos de Oz y Alice brillaron.

— ¡SÍ!

— De acuerdo. — Vincent miró al techo, evidentemente odiaba esto. Ada simplemente sonrió divertida.

Luego de unos minutos, el conductor paró y ambos chicos Oz y Alice, salieron de inmediato para poder estirarse. Entre tanto, Ada y Vince quienes todavía permanecían a dentro se miraron mutuamente.

— No soporto esto. — Dijo Vincent exhausto. — Últimamente solo oigo quejas, chillidos, ruidos, reclamos, peticiones. Todo era más tranquilo cuando Gil estaba con nosotros.

La rubia le tomó de la mejilla y le brindo un dulce beso en los labios.

— Tranquilo. — Le dijo. — Sé que esto te tiene estresado, a mi igual, pero a ellos más, ya que como lo dijiste, Gil era tal vez como un padre o un hermano mayor para ellos y eso los hacía sentir mejor. Evidentemente ellos también están tristes, como tú, aunque intentes ocultarlo.

— Yo no oculto nada, solo sé disimular. — Contradijo él sonriendo.

— Yo no, nunca fui buena en eso. — Le miró a los ojos. — Pero aun así, creo que este viaje nos hará bien a todos.

— ¡Oigan, a qué hora saldrán de ahí! — Gritó Alice desde a fuera. — ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Ya luego se pondrán melosos!

— ¡Alice! — Se oyó la voz de Oz. — ¡No digas eso!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no es eso lo que hacen los esposos?

— Sí, pero tú tienes que ser discreta. — Le susurraba Oz.

— ¿Qué es ser discreta? — Preguntó ella con aires de inocencia.

— Mmm… — Oz se quedó pensando. — Es como cuando los vimos la otra vez besándose en su habitación, esa vez Gil te dijo que no dijeras nada, que eran asuntos privados. Cuando son asuntos privados o ajenos, entonces no tienes por qué decir nada.

De pronto se oyó la puerta del carruaje abrirse con un Vincent con ojos rojos y una Ada toda sonrojada.

— ¿Con que nos espiaban en nuestra propia habitación? — Preguntó con un tic en el ojo.

— Pensé que no nos habían oído… perdón… ppp-perdón, p-perdón, perdón, perdón, n-no era n-n-nuestra intención espiar, perdón!… — No dejaba de repetir Oz, creyendo que si decía esa palabra las veces suficientes el nivel de maldad de Vincent disminuiría.

— pedir perdón no solucionará las cosas…

— Alice, creo que es hora de… ¡correr!

_**-o-o-o-**_

— No creo que falte mucho para que lleguen. — Sentenció Reim con una ligera sonrisa mientras bebía su taza de té, sentado en la sala de estar del segundo piso, junto con Sharon y Gil.

— Bien. — Dijo Sharon con una sonrisa. — ¿ya están las habitaciones preparadas y la cena lista para cuando lleguen?

— Claro que sí, ya los cocineros se están encargando del menú y las mucamas han sido informadas sobre la preparación de las habitaciones. — Respondió Reim.

— Debo agradecértelo mucho Reim, haces un gran trabajo. — Le dijo con sinceridad Sharon.

— Yo estoy aquí para servirle. — Respondió él un poco sonrojado por tanto alago.

Mientras tanto Gil permanecía callado. La noticia de que Oz, Alice, Vincent y Ada lo visitarían lo había tomado por sorpresa. Ahora las cosas en sus cabeza se estaban complicando, parecía que iba a estallar. Aunque le dolía no verlos, hubiera preferido mantenerse así. Pero debía enfrentar la situación y ser lo más fuerte posible. Solo esperaba que su cordura soportara lo suficiente.

— Gil… — Pronunció Sharon cuando observó al azabache con una mirada perdida en la profundidad de su taza de té. — ¿Sucede algo? — Cuestionó evidentemente preocupada. Los ojos dorados miraron en su dirección. — ¿Esto te pone incómodo?

— Un poco. — Se sinceró él, con una sonrisa. — Pero está bien. Después de todo, ya los extrañaba. — De pronto suspiró y dejó su taza de té en la mesita de centro para levantarse de ahí. — Si me disculpan, quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco.

— Claro. — Respondió Sharon quien junto con Reim lo observaron salir de la habitación. La castaña se llevó una mano a la cabeza un poco triste.

— Él está más tenso de lo que quiere aparentar. — Dijo Reim quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos con su pañuelo.

— Lo sé. Pero no sé qué hacer para calmarlo. Porque si intento hablar con él la primera en perder la compostura soy yo. — Sharon lo había dicho evidentemente molesta. Reim sonrió. Esa era la niña que vio crecer. Aunque Sharon nunca lo supo, Reim la quería más de lo que ella creyera. Por esa razón había decido quedarse a su lado.

— Si me permite decir. — Dijo el castaño colocándose sus anteojos. — Recuerdo que la Señorita Sheryl siempre decía que una dama como usted no debía perder la compostura.

— Lo sé. — Eso la hizo sentir todavía peor.

— Pero también eso demuestra que aun pesar de eso usted se preocupa por sus seres queridos y trata de ayudarlos. La duquesa Sheryl en algún momento de su vida también llegó a perder la compostura, he inclusive podría decir que tal vez hasta más veces que usted, señorita Sharon.

Los ojos magenta de ella se ensancharon.

— ¿Enserio?

— Sí. — Dijo él con una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy alejado de la mansión, Gilbert ha cruzado los jardines para entrar en contacto con un pequeño bosque que esta al sur de la mansión. Y, bajo la sombra de un árbol, seguro que nadie lo verá, busca entre una pequeña abertura del tronco algo que necesita fervientemente. Introduce su mano y con éxito lo encuentra. Una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. Saca el paquete de cigarrillos, el encendedor y tan pronto se asegura una vez más que no hay nadie que pueda verle, comienza a fumar. Se recarga en el árbol. Apenas da unas cuantas bocanadas de humo, comienza a toser, fuerte, muy fuerte. Pero él es precavido y sabía que eso podía suceder. Por ello tan pronto siente deseos de toser saca de su gabardina un pañuelo y se cubre la boca, para así no manchar de sangre su camisa.

Cuando las ganas de toser cesan, una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en sus labios, su mirada más triste que el día anterior, aquella mirada que esconde tras una límpida y brillosa frente a todos. Mira al cigarrillo. Todavía queda la mitad. Mira al pañuelo teñido de su propia sangre y es entonces cuando comienza a pensar en su situación, pero prefiere su muerte mil veces más antes de lastimar a aquellos que son importantes para él. Porque esa voz no se calla y no cesará. Por eso mismo el no para en su decisión, el hacerse daño así mismo, como un suicidio lento y doloroso, adictivo y ferozmente triste.

El cigarrillo otra vez en sus labios. Y de nueva cuenta las bocanadas de humo, una y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta consumirse. Luego un sonido hueco y ronco. Se vuelve a cubrir la boca con el pañuelo. Cuando termina de toser observa que aquel pequeño manto que antes era de color blanco se ha teñido por completo de rojo. No puede hacer más que dibujar una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta vez no es amarga ni feliz. Simplemente es de lástima. Aquella que le provoca el mismo. Sus facciones comienzan a temblar y prontamente sus ojos se nublan.

De una sentada se sienta en el pasto, sus delgados dedos recorren su cabello ondulado. Trata de reprimir sus sollozos.

Gil sabe cuánto daño se hace. Pero no solo a él, también sabe cuánto daño le hace a los demás. Y a sabiendas de eso, aun así ha venido repitiendo esa escena desde que llegó a esa mansión.

Suspira y trata de guardar compostura. Debería volver. Sonríe ante la ironía de la situación, pidiéndole a Sharon permiso de retirarse para tomar algo de aire. Pero así es él, y un nuevo par de lágrimas trazan un camino en sus mejillas antes de que lleve a sus delgados labios un cigarrillo más.

**-**_**o-o-o-**_

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Estoy llena! — Suspira Alice satisfecha desperezándose en su asiento en el restaurante. Oz sonríe ante su poca discreción, a Ada también le parece divertida la situación y Vincent solo niega con una ligera –casi imperceptible – sonrisa.

— Bueno, ahora pediré la cuenta y continuaremos. Ya falta poco para llegar. — Dijo el de ojos bicolor.

— Claro, yo iré al tocador. — Dijo Oz con un sonrojo. — Ahora vuelvo.

— Adelante.

Vincent apenas dice esta palabra, Oz sale corriendo.

Luego de que hubiera terminado, el rubio sale de los baños para caballero y busca con la mirada a sus acompañantes entre todas las mesas dispersas por la enorme habitación. Sus ojos esmeralda no logran captarlos, sin embargo se desvían hacía un chico que entra por la puerta de "solo empleados" No es que el chico le llame demasiado la atención, sin embargo lleva abrazado a su pecho un libro, idéntico al que él perdió, no tenía título al principio, el grosor era casi exacto y su pasta café era la misma, hasta parecía tener la misma antigüedad. Además ese chico le extendía cierta familiaridad. Vestía unos pantalones negros junto con una camisa blanca que cubría todo su cuello y un saco que al parecer le quedaba algo holgado. Sus cabellos grises son cortos, pero caen rebeldemente sobre su rostro, evitando así el dejar ver sus ojos y parte de sus facciones.

Oz camina con cautela y escondiéndose entre las personas entra por la puerta que siguió el chico. Al entrar se encuentra con los empleados y sirvientes, los cocineros, pinches y demás. Abre los ojos sorprendido, pero con todo el ajetreo que hay nadie ha notado su presencia. Tan pronto mira a su alrededor coge una bandeja plateada y un gorro de ayudante con el que trata de cubrirse. Pero no puede hacer mucho, alguien lo descubrirá pronto, por eso mismo busca de inmediato al chico cubriéndose entre las alacenas de trastes y un sinfín de cosas hasta que oye la voz del que por lo visto era el siguiente después del chef hablando con el niño.

— Bien, tu turno termino por hoy, puedes irte.

— Gracias. — Responde él y se dirige hacia la puerta de salida que está a un costado de Oz. Él toma la charola tratando de cubrirse lo más discreto que puede y a paso rápido, casi corriendo, sale tras la misma puerta.

— ¡Oye! — Le grita al niño. Él voltea y al verlo se sorprende y corre de inmediato. — ¿Qué…?— Se pregunta Oz al ver esa acción por parte de ese niño. Tal vez esa familiaridad que sentía para con él era certera y ya lo haya conocido en el pasado. Oz frunce el ceño y comienza a perseguirlo. No obstante el desconocido es demasiado rápido.

Entra a un callejón, donde unas rejas se cruzan en su camino. Oz sonríe, pensando que él no podrá cruzarlas, pero por lo visto se agacha y con agileza las salta. Oz se sorprende.

— ¡Espera, solo quiero preguntarte algo!

Pero él no se detiene. Entonces Oz salta sobre un contenedor de basura y luego salta las rejas. El chico está por salir del callejón, entonces el rubio decide ser un poco más hostil y con una gran puntería lanza la charola que todavía venía cargando como si fuera un bumerán hacía los pies del chico, haciéndolo tropezar y caer al suelo. Oz sonríe y corre de inmediato para apresarlo antes de que este se levante.

— ¡Te atrape! — Le dice como si se hubiese tratado de un simple juego de niños, tomándolo de los hombros, poniendo su peso sobre él.

— Por favor, suélteme. — El rubio abre los ojos sorprendido. La voz lo dice todo. Es una chica.

— Claro, pero no intentes huir ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se queda en silencio. Luego de unos minutos asiente con la cabeza. Oz se incorpora y le extiende la mano para ayudarle.

— ¡Soy Oz! ¡Mucho gusto! ¿Y tu nombre?

Mientras tanto, ella sigue sin responder.

— Usted no tiene por qué conocerlo. Yo no tengo derecho a ser conocida.

Oz se sorprende.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Entonces, con dificultad, logra divisar entre los mechones que cubren su rostro, dos ojos aguamarinas que se encuentran envueltos en una profunda tristeza.

— Solo no puedo.

Ella trata de irse. Pero Oz la detiene.

— Por favor, déjeme ir. — Le pide, tratando de ser cortes.

— De acuerdo, pero antes de eso me puedes decir ¿Dónde conseguiste ese libro? — Pregunta señalando al libro que ella en ningún momento ha dejado de abrazar.

La chica se queda en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que su voz con un tinte de melancolía pregunta:

— ¿Alguna vez has deseado cambiar el pasado?

Esta pregunta sorprende a Oz.

— Desde el momento en que nacemos, suceden cosas horribles, o simplemente cosas que deseamos que nunca hubiesen sucedido. Si tuvieras el deseo de cambiar el pasado ¿Lo cambiarías, a pesar de que ese deseo te cueste todo lo que se pudiera asemejar a felicidad?

Ante estas preguntas Oz la mira extrañado.

— Sé que mi vida no ha sido perfecta, pero he aprendido a aceptar todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Creo que es algo contradictorio lo que dices, no sacrificaría la felicidad por algo que en el pasado me hizo feliz, porque si eso que me hizo feliz, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarme varado, no creo que valga la pena arriesgar tanto. Por tanto, no creo que enserio desee cambiar algo. — Sonrió.

Ella levantó la mirada entristecida.

— Todavía te falta mucho por vivir.

Dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

— ¡O-oye!

— Ah, lo siento. — Ella volteó y solo dijo. — Este, es mi diario de anotaciones.

Y continuó su camino. Oz se quedó extrañado. Aquellas preguntas lo habían dejado con un mal sabor de boca. Una mala sensación o presagio. Decidió regresar. Debía volver pronto o sí no Vincent se molestaría.

_**-o-o-o-**_

De pronto la voz dejo de pronunciar una sola palabra.

— _¿Por qué no quieres seguir mis órdenes?_

Gil abre los ojos sorprendido. Aprieta con fuerza los puños.

— No eres real, no eres real, no eres real, no lo eres, no lo eres.

— Vas a hacer lo que te ordeno, porque yo soy a quien tienes que obedecer.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —Grita furioso. De nuevo las lágrimas queman en sus ojos. La voz suelta una risilla sarcástica.

— ¿No me recuerdas, después de que te lo di todo?

— ¿Qué? — Cuestiona confundido.

— Ah… Gilbert, mi pequeño Gilbert, tan frágil e indefenso, pero a la vez tan cruel y sádico. Harás este trabajo por mí, puedes hacerlo, matarlo... ¡matar a Oz!

— ¡Cállate, no lo haré!

— Lo harás y ¿sabes por qué? — Sus ojos se abren en desmedida, con miedo.

— ¿Porqué…? — Pregunta, su voz vuelta fragmentos. Y entonces escucha de nuevo una risa calculadora y fría. A su mente comienzan a inundar recuerdos y logra reconocer el dueño de esa voz.

— Porque yo… soy tu amo.

_**-o-o-o-**_

Llegó la noche. De pronto el carruaje se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión. Faltaban algunos minutos para que el reloj marcara las 9:00 PM.

_¿Escuchas el reloj?_

_"Tick tack, tick tack"_

_no es una melodía rota_

_no es solo la manecilla,_

_que se mueve al son del tiempo._

— ¡Que gusto verlos de nuevo! — Sharon los recibió junto con Reim en la entrada.

— Nosotros también nos sentimos alegres de reencontrarnos. — Respondió Ada.

— Sí, pero pasen, la noche es fría y Gil los espera adentro.

— Gracias.

_En sus sonidos,_

_los latidos, uno a uno_

_de mi corazón._

— Perdón por demorar, Oz y Alice tenían hambre así que tuvimos que parar a comer algo. Fue un viaje un poco agotador.

— Lo comprendo, de hecho ya es un poco tarde, falta un minuto para las nueve.

— ¡Señor Gilbert! ¡No lo haga! — Se escucharon los gritos alarmados de uno de los empleados en la sala. Ellos estaban en el vestíbulo.

— ¡No permitiré que me controles! — Gritó furioso. — ¡No dejaré que lo hagas como lo hiciste con ellos!

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — Cuestionó Oz preocupado.

— ¡Vayamos! — Dijo Sharon. Sin embargo, alguien ya se les había adelantado.

— ¡Gil! — Gritó Vincent con un evidente rastro de miedo y tensión en su voz. — ¡NO!

_Y en una hora más_

_el reloj dejará de sonar._

_"Tick Tack, tick tack"_

_El doce marcará el final._

La manecilla del reloj de pared del vestíbulo se detuvo en el doce, anunciando una nueva hora. El sonido del tick tack fue opacado por otro mucho más fuerte y hueco. Un arma entre las manos temblorosas.

El suelo se tiño de rojo.

Oz se quedó con los ojos abiertos por completo. Todos, completamente pasmados.

Un grito ensordecedor. Las cuerdas bucales de Vincent se desgarraban.

Y entonces Oz recordó las palabras de aquella niña.

Tal vez, sí había algo que cambiar.


	6. Un deseo inesperado Parte II

**¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias** **angiekatica27, Jannette-BlackWeasley y Mel Ivashkov por sus alentadores reviews, me hacen sentir muy feliz y con ganas de continuar esta historia! Quiero aclarar que si no actualizo tan seguido es porqué tengo muchas actividades en el transcurso de mi semana, que apenas me saco tiempo para escribir los capítulos, pero siempre trato de hacerlos con muchas ganas!**

**¡Espero les guste este nuevo cap!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki.**

**En este instante.**

**Capítulo 6: Un deseo inesperado. Parte II.**

_El doce no cabe duda, puede llegar a ser un número un tanto singular. Sí miramos un reloj, siempre será el número doce quien marcará el final de un ciclo definido de tiempo. Pero a su vez, marcará el inicio de uno nuevo. Y la manecilla seguirá dando vuelta en círculos, hasta volverse algo infinito. Todo siempre será un ciclo continuo de nunca acabar. No obstante, aun cuando este transcurso de tiempo pareciera nunca tener fin, constantemente inicia y termina. ¿No es algo irónico?_

_La manecilla quedará entre el 1 y el 2. Separados, los números nunca serán iguales. El uno, es el principio, y el dos, es solo una continuación._

_Al momento de que la campana suene, un ciclo termina. Un intervalo de tiempo que siempre será diferente al que le siga._

~+~+~+**_Uno_**+~+~+~

Gil abre los ojos. La luz del sol que se cola por la ventana le lastiman las iris ambarinas. Se cubre de inmediato con el brazo derecho. Un horrible dolor hace presa de su cabeza.

De pronto oye un sonido. Es el de las cortinas siendo recorridas. Por lo visto, no está solo en la habitación.

El azabache trata de hacer memorias de lo último que ocurrió luego de que perdiera la conciencia. Pero por el momento, le es algo imposible el poder recordar.

Despeja su vista y sus ojos se encuentran con otro par dispar.

— Vince… — Dice Gil mientras trata de sentarse en la cama. — ¿Do-dónde estoy?

El rubio le da ha dado la espalda desde el momento en que su hermano mayor despertó. Gil escucha como su hermanito suspira un momento.

— Estás en el hospital. — Menciona con la voz un poco apagada.

— En el hospital… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? — Pregunta el azabache evidentemente intrigado. Vincent amplía la mirada y voltea a verlo para ver si su hermano está siendo sincero.

— ¿No recuerdas? — Pregunta el rubio algo consternado. Pero su hermano mayor niega con la cabeza.

— No… yo no… no sé qué pasa…

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? — Cuestionó el menor.

— Bueno… yo recuerdo… — Se lleva una mano a la cabeza. — Estaba cocinando algo delicioso como regalo especial para celebrar la mayoría de edad de Oz… entonces yo recuerdo haber ido a mi habitación y… todo está en blanco después de eso. — Termina mirándole fijamente.

— ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! — Vincent está sorprendido. — El disparo que recibiste fue en el hombro. Esto no tendría que afectar ninguna de tus habilidades mentales… no tendrías porque no recordar… Gil… la celebración de la mayoría de edad de Oz fue hace poco más de cinco meses…

Gilbert amplía los ojos en desmedida. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara los últimos cinco meses de su vida?

— Yo… yo… — Entonces sus manos comienzan a tiritar. — ¿Alguien me disparo? ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! ¿Lo sabes, Vince?

El rubio ladea la mirada. Sí es verdad que Gil no recuerda nada, lo mejor por el momento es no decirle que fue el mismo, porque Vince sabe que algo sucede con su hermano. Algo extraño, peligroso y necesita averiguar que es, así que por el momento, fingirá que nada sucede. Aun así, no sabe que responder. Solo siente como la mirada de su hermano mayor le penetra.

— ¡Vince! ¿Lo sabes?

— Todavía no encontramos al culpable… — Miente mirándolo directamente a los ojos. — Pero… — Entonces se sienta a su lado en la cama y posa sus manos por encima de la mano izquierda de Gil. — No te preocupes por eso ahora. Lo importante es que estás bien. — Le sonríe. Como siempre, su sonrisa es la mejor máscara que puede demostrar. Gil parpadea completamente extrañado. — Te ayudaré a recuperar tus memorias hermano, mientras tanto, disfruta estás nuevas que puedes adquirir. — Y entonces le abraza. Gil amplía la mirada, esa actitud por parte de su hermano le inquieta.

— Vince… — Menciona en un susurro. — ¿Seguro que todo está bien?

Vince deshace el abrazo y le sonríe.

— Sí nii-san. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, yo me encargaré de encontrar al culpable de esto y lo haré pagar. Ahora deja que yo cuide de ti, después de todo Gil siempre me ha cuidado, es mi turno de demostrarle que se lo agradezco.

— Vince… esas son cosas del pasado… — Le dice Gil con voz un tanto temblorosa.

— Lo sé hermano. — Y aunque esté completamente consiente de eso, Vincent nunca podrá olvidar.

Se levanta de la cama para salir de la habitación, dispuesto a dejar a su hermano descansar, no sin antes de que Gilbert lo detenga.

— ¿Y Dónde están todos? Oz, Alice, la Señorita Ada…

Vince estaba por cruzar la puerta. Se voltea a verlo y sonríe.

— Hace pocos días Oz comenzó a estudiar en la Academia Latowidge.

Ante esta respuesta Gil se sorprende. Son tantas las cosas que no recuerda.

— ¿Y la coneja?

Vincent suspira.

— ¿Crees que ella iba a dejar a Oz solo en ese lugar?

— Quieres decir ¿ella también está estudiando en Latowidge?

Como respuesta el rubio asiente con la cabeza llevándose una mano a la frente para masajear su sien.

— Sí tan solo hubieras visto todo el alboroto que armó…

Ante esta actitud por parte del rubio, Gil sonríe, he incluso comienza a reír un poco. Vincent le mira y lo disfruta. Posiblemente sea la primera sonrisa sincera en su rostro luego de que se hubiera enterado que estaba enfermo.

— ¡Ya me imagino todo lo que tuviste que hacer para que los aceptaran! — Menciona Gil divertido.

— Ni tanto. — Vincent suspira. — Debido a las grandes influencias de Reim, no fue tan difícil.

— Es lo bueno de tener amigos como él. — Dice sinceramente. Vincent amplía la mirada.

"Amigos"

Se queda pensando por un momento. Amigos… aquellos que no dudarán en protegerte… que te estiman con sinceridad… amigos… en verdad ¿él tenía amigos?

Sale de la habitación.

— Le diré a Ada que ya has despertado. — Menciona de nueva cuenta un tanto apagado mientras sale de la habitación. Algo que por supuesto, Gil nota.

— ¿Dije algo malo? — Se pregunta así mismo.

**Academia Latowidge. Cinco días después.**

Oz corría a través de los enormes y extensos pasillos de la academia Latowidge. De pronto da vuelta en una esquina mientras oye voces a lo lejos que lo siguen.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Por dónde se fue? ¡Ese estúpido Vessalius no se saldrá con la suya!

Sí, y es que precisamente Oz tenía que haber hecho enojar a los estudiantes de grados superiores. Y a los brabucones, en especial. Cabe destacar de que a pesar de que la academia Latowidge no aceptaba a gente de todo tipo (solo nobles) esto no le quita que sus estudiantes no fuesen soberbios egocéntricos. Lamentablemente, eso es lo que sucede con los niños aristocráticos que crecen bajo un ambiente familiar donde cada capricho suyo es cumplido. Eso era básicamente una vida sin vivir, o en otras palabras: una completa estupidez. Y, evidentemente Oz les demostraría que no siempre se les complacería en la vida.

Lo han perseguido prácticamente por toda la academia. Oz se detiene un momento a mitad del pasillo a tomar un poco de aire. ¿Cómo era que había llegado a esa situación? Pues bien… a pesar de que posiblemente estaba por enfrentar la mejor paliza de su vida ¡Jamás se arrepentiría de sus acciones! Aunque esto le dejaría una gran mancha en su expediente ¡Y pensar que era estudiante de nuevo ingreso! No, ¡Y pensar lo que pasaría si Vincent se enteraba! ¡Lo mataba al instante! Bueno, aún a pesar de eso él era un Vessalius y no se iba a arrepentir de nada: Aun cuando dijeran que de los cuatro grandes ducados, la familia Vessalius fuera la menos digna de la nobleza, no importaba. ¡Él siempre se sentiría orgulloso de su apellido!

En ese momento, recordó como había terminado en esa situación.

+~+~+_Flash-Back+~+~+_

Oz se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca de la escuela. Aun cuando no hubiese podido encontrar el libro que tanto le había intrigado todavía tenía una extensa lista de libros por leer. Además la biblioteca de la academia estaba bastante equipada de distintos libros.

Él estaba solo en una de las mesas, leyendo a su propio paso, cuando de pronto escuchó ciertas risas que resonaban en toda la estancia. Eran risas constantes, las cuales lo molestaban pues no le dejaban concentrarse. Entonces, evidentemente molesto, cerró su libro y se levantó de su lugar. Dirigió su paso hacía unos cuatro mesas a tras de la suya, pero del lado opuesto de la habitación. Eran un montón de jóvenes de grado mayor que reían sin descaro alguno.

Oz estaba por decir algo, si no es porque su plática los distrajo.

— ¿Vieron a la chica nueva? Va en primer grado… — Dijo uno de ellos, uno alto de ojos azules y cabellos castaños.

— Sí, sí. — Secundó otro más bajo y robusto, de mirada gris. — He oído que se llama Alice Nightray. Llegó el mismo día que un tal Oz Vessalius.

— ¡Ja! ¡un Vessalius! — Se burló otro de ellos, alto y fuerte, cabellos cortos y ojos rojos. — Hacía mucho que la academia Latowidge no recibía a uno de esos traidores.

— Es verdad, pero no me importa ese inútil. — Mencionó el chico de ojos azules. — ¡La chica Nightray es muy mona! Aunque es de primer grado, me agrada bastante. Tal vez decida cortejarla.

— Buena idea, — Le alentó el chico robusto. Mientras tanto, Oz se mantenía a la expectativa. Sí de por sí ya lo habían hecho rabiar con lo de su apellido, ahora por la forma en que hablaban de Alice…

— Además, el que sea de primer grado te da ventaja. — Le siguió el chico alto y fuerte.

— ¿Eso crees Sebastián?

— Es lo más seguro Allan. Ella debe ser todavía muy inocente. Sí te muestras agradable y apacible con ella no tardará en caer y podrás hacer con ella lo que quieras.

Ahora sí, Oz estaba furioso.

— Ya me gustaría. — Mencionó el chico al que se habían referido como Allan. — La verdad es que me gustaría mucho llevarla un día de estos a mi habitación y…

Alguien toco a su hombro. Cuando el chico volteó, recibió un tremendo puñetazo en la cara.

Sí, ese era Oz.

— ¡Allan! ¡¿Estás bien?! — Cuestionó el chico de mirada gris, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

— Tranquilo Alexandre… ese desgraciado. — Mencionó llevándose una mano a la nariz. — ¡Me sacó sangre!

— ¡Y lo haría muchas veces más! — Le respondió Oz.

— ¡¿Pues quién te crees, imbécil?! — Le gritó Sebastián.

— ¡Alguien que no habla de las chicas como si fueran carne fácil! — Les gritó. — Y además, me creo un Vessalius!

— ¿Chico nuevo? ¿Oz?

En respuesta el rubio asintió.

Y bueno, lo demás parece ser obvio.

+~+~+~+ _Fin del Flash-Back+~+~+~+_

Oz suspira. Aunque ahora sus acciones parecían haberle acarreado problemas no se iba a arrepentir. Jamás dejaría que alguien hablara así de Alice, y mucho menos que se aprovecharan de ella. Ahora sabía a la perfección que debía cuidarla. No iba a dejar que cualquier soquete idiota tratara de jugar con los sentimientos de la persona que hacía sus días brillar.

Oz de pronto siente los pasos acercarse.

— ¡Debe haberse ido por ese pasillo!

— ¡Vamos!

Se prepara. Él era un Vessalius, y, después de todo, no iba a manchar ese apellido como si fuese un cobarde. Afrontaría la situación. Respira hondo e infla el pecho.

De pronto recargó una mano en la pared. Justo sobre un candelabro.

¿A quién engañaba? Lo iban a hacer papilla…

De pronto, el candelabro se hunde a la pared y esta misma se abre. Como si fuera un pasaje secreto. Intrigado por la situación – Y al parecer olvidando la suya propia – El rubio decide entrar. Frente a él, las escalinatas descienden por un pasaje el cual no sabe a dónde irá a parar. Entra y comienza a caminar. Tras él la pared se cierra.

El joven Vessalius decide aventurarse. Esto le parece interesante.

**Mientras tanto, en la Mansión. **

— Bien Nii-san, estamos de nuevo en casa. — Le dice Vincent, ayudándolo a entrar sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

Gil esta algo cansado, pero contento. Al fin algo familiar.

— Me alegra que estés bien Gil. — Le dice Ada quién le tomaba del otro brazo. Sí, por lo visto ambos rubios estaban en demasía preocupados por el bienestar del azabache.

— Muchas gracias señorita Ada. — Le sonríe Gil quién luego de eso voltea a ver a su hermano. — Vince, ¿me ayudarías a subir a mi habitación?

— Claro Nii-san.

Mientras Ada ordena a los trabajadores el traer las maletas de Gil adentro de la mansión, los hermanos suben las escaleras al segundo piso y se adentran a la habitación que pertenece al mayor. Tan pronto están ahí, Gil se suelta de Vincent y se recuesta sobre su cama.

— Dirás que estoy loco Vince, pero en cierta manera extrañaba mi cama. Siento como si no la hubiese tocado en meses.

— Bueno Nii-san eso debe ser normal, después de todo, estuvimos algunos días fuera del país en una de las propiedades de la Señorita Rainsworth. No debería ser algo raro el que extrañases tu habitación.

Gil suspira.

— ¿Sabes Vince? Tengo muchas ganas de ir a la playa algún día, hace mucho que no vamos al mar… o por lo menos espero que no lo hayamos hecho en estos últimos cinco meses…

Ante esto el rubio sonríe.

— No Gil, no hemos ido a la playa.

— Que alivio. — Y se acurruca en su cama. Sí bien, no puede moverse con facilidad gracias a su hombro que esta vendado, por alguna extraña razón se siente más libre a como lo hubiera estado en meses anteriores.

— Bueno Gil, sí deseas algo más no dudes en llamarme.

— Ahora que lo mencionas… — Dice Gil antes de que su hermanito abandone la habitación. El rubio se queda callado. — Oz… Alice… quisiera verles.

— De acuerdo, puedo arreglar una visita para mañana. — Le sonríe Vincent. — Mientras tanto, descansa.

— Sí…

El rubio ya está por salir.

— ¡Ah! y Vince…

— ¿Sí?

— Muchas gracias hermanito. — Le sonríe. El rubio responde a su sonrisa con otra, pero más sincera que las anteriores.

— De nada Nii-san.

**_o-o-o-_****  
**

Oz lleva caminando algunos minutos. Por fin pudo descender por completo las escalinatas y ahora se encuentra en una habitación, que solo contiene algunas cajas de madera, espadas y escudos. Pero fuera de eso, parece estar deshabitada.

El rubio camina a través de la estancia. En una de las paredes hay una puerta. Toma el picaporte y gira con cuidado. Cuando asoma su vista lo que ve le sorprende.

— ¿Tú? — Pregunta confundido. — ¿Qué… que haces aquí? — Cuestiona mirando a la chica de ojos tristísimos que se encontraba sentada a la pared escribiendo en su diario de anotaciones.

— Ah, hola. — Le responde secamente. — Estoy escribiendo. — Es su respuesta escueta.

— Eso ya lo sé… pero ¿Qué haces en un lugar tan encerrado como este? Además… la última vez que te vi estabas en un lugar muy apartado de aquí. Y ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo en aquel restaurant? ¿Estás acostumbrada a aparecer en lugares inesperados? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Y tu postre? ¿Qué día de la semana odias? En lo personal yo odio los Domingos, considero que son un tanto flojos… no sé ¿Tú qué opinas?

Oz observa como ella ha dejado de escribir y voltea a mirarlo en un estado de shock. Son demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas palabras. Ella siempre fue de las que hablasen simplemente lo necesario.

— Hablas mucho y muy rápido…

— Jeje lo siento. — El chico se da cuenta de su indiscreción, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. — Es solo que así soy cuando una persona me ha llamado la atención… Pero dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? La vez pasada me habías dicho que tú no tenías derecho a ser conocida… quiero saber por qué lo dijiste.

Ella cierra el libro y lo abraza con fuerza. Por un momento, tiene miedo a responder a su pregunta… tiene miedo a que su voz le falle. Sin embargo, puede sentir como él la mira, no con dureza, sino con preocupación.

— Bueno… — Oz es capaz de sentir la tensión de ella, así que trata de aliviar la situación. — Creo que todos tenemos cosas que esconder… por ejemplo a mí me da un poco de miedo… — Comienza a jugar con sus dedos, todavía sonrojado. — La oscuridad y las muñecas de porcelana je…

— Sí es algo que buscas esconder ¿Por qué me lo has contado?

— Solo trataba de ablandar la situación. — Sonríe torpemente.

— Yo… — La chica se acurruca más en la pared. Oz se sienta a un lado de ella y la mira con suavidad. — Sí no quieres decirme no hay problema. — Le sonríe. — Después de todo, supongo que no debe ser fácil contárselo a un completo extraño.

Ella se queda en silencio.

— _Solo causas dolor a los que te rodean… ya no tienes si quiera derecho a amar… gracias a tu amor él sufrirá en desmedida de tu sola presencia, de tus sentimientos que a pesar de ser puros y sinceros no pueden causar más que desgracias… _

Al recordar esas palabras, ella siente deseos de llorar.

— Pero dime. — Interrumpe Oz sus pensamientos. — ¿Cómo te llamas? — Cuestiona con una enorme sonrisa.

— Yo… yo soy… Echo… solo Echo.

— ¡Ah! ¿Puedo llamarte Echo-Chan? — Pregunta emocionado.

— Solo Echo. — Responde ella escuetamente.

En el rostro de Oz se dibuja una cara de completa decepción.

— Entonces. — Oz le extiende su mano. — ¡Es un gusto encontrarme contigo de nuevo, Echo!

La chica de mirada cristalina lo mira, entonces sonríe un poco.

— Supongo que Echo también cree que se siente un… un… — Titubea. — Poco alegre… de en-encontrarse con Oz-Sama… — Dice casi entre dientes mientras toma su mano en un saludo.

— Bueno… ¿y qué haces aquí tan sola, Echo-Chan?

— Solo Echo.

— ¡Perdón! Quise decir Echo.

— En realidad estoy esperando a alguien más…

— ¿Enserio? ¿A quién?

— Ellos, Echo supone que no deben tardar en venir.

— ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?

De pronto, por la misma puerta por la que Oz entró, se escuchan voces pertenecientes a dos jóvenes. Luego algunos ruidos, gritos, discusiones, y por fin la puerta se abre, dejando caer a un chico de ojos azules y cabellos castaños. Sobre él otro chico de cabellos oscuros muy largos que cubren su rostro; este mismo trae puestos unos lentes. Ambos con el uniforme de estudiante de la academia.

— ¿Otra vez peleando? — Pregunta Echo.

— ¿Vez? Te dije que esta era una ruta más corta para llegar. — Dice el de cabellos negros aún encima del chico de ojos azules, con una sonrisa y extendiendo el dedo índice.

— Cállate Leo, no tienes por qué repetirlo.

— Vamos Elliot-kun. — Sonríe Leo incorporándose y ayudando al joven a levantarse. Entonces ambos jóvenes observan que en la habitación, Echo ni ellos están solos.

— ¿Quién es él? — Preguntan ambos chicos. Echo solo suspira. Ahora sí, siente que son muchas personas junto a ella.

_**o-o-o-**_

— Entonces doctor Dorian ¿Qué tiene para mí? — Pregunta Vincent, sentándose frente al susodicho. Ha ido a visitarlo a su oficina. El doctor suspira despojándose de sus lentes y colocándolos en el escritorio.

— Me temo que el caso de su hermano es más grave de lo que creemos.

— ¿Por qué lo cree así? — Indaga el rubio, evidentemente intrigado y preocupado.

— Bueno, cuando fui informado sobre la perdida de la memoria del señor Gilbert, comencé a tener algunas sospechas. Según lo que usted me dijo, fue el mismo Gilbert-sama quien trató de dispararse ¿no es así?

— Sí… — Vincent aprieta los puños. — Así fue… yo he tenido el presentimiento de que algo ha estado sucediendo con mi hermano… desde que usted le informó lo de su enfermedad él ha estado comportándose raro.

— El caso, Vincent-sama. — Continúa el doctor Dorian. — Es que, como usted sabe, el disparo que recibió su hermano fue en su hombro. Entonces no debería haber razones por las cuales él tendría que olvidar estos últimos cinco meses, a excepción de una.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Existen casos, en donde las personas pierden la memoria debido a un modo de auto defensa.

— ¿Quiere decir que Gilbert se provocó la pérdida de memoria?

Dorian asiente.

— Por así decirlo. Lo peor de todo este asunto, es que se le llama "auto defensa" porque lo que el paciente ha querido olvidar debió haber sido un evento lo suficientemente traumático como para que él no pudiera soportarlo. Ahora bien, conociendo Gilbert-Sama ¿Qué tipo de cosa podría ser así de fuerte como para haberlo obligado a perder sus recuerdos?

Vincent se lleva una mano a la boca, sus ojos se abren en desmedida.

— _Mi hermano de nueva cuenta sufre… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! _

— Señor Vincent, su hermano está en un estado muy crítico. Su cuerpo está ya muy debilitado. La enfermedad pulmonar, el disparo y la perdida de la memoria… eso sin contar las cosas que aún no sabemos sobre Gilbert-sama.

El rubio lo mira.

— _¿Puede ser que por eso Gil había aceptado tan fácilmente su muerte? Pero ¿qué es lo sucede? _

Vincent frunce el ceño.

— Agradezco su información doctor Dorian. Debo retirarme.

_**o-o-o-**_

— Bueno Oz-kun. — Dice Leo. — En realidad la academia Latowidge cuenta con un historial de muchos años de antigüedad. Aquí se construyeron distintos pasajes secretos para ayuda y conexión entre los ducados. Esta era perteneciente a la casa Vessalius. Nosotros los descubrimos no hace mucho.

— Sí. — Le secunda Elliot. — Así que trata de mantenerlo en secreto. Este lugar se podría decir que es _nuestro_ lugar. Hasta ahora, nadie lo ha encontrado. De hecho los alumnos no han sido informados de estos pasadizos secretos.

— ¿Entonces por qué ustedes si lo saben? — Pregunta Oz.

— Bueno. — Esta vez fue Echo quien decide hablar. — Leo-sama y Elliot-sama han leído muchos libros de distintos temas, incluyendo los libros de historia.

— ¡wow! ¿Enserio? — Los ojos de Oz brillan.

Ambos chicos se llevan las manos a la cabeza.

— Sí, tal vez Echo-chan exagera, pero es verdad- — Dice Leo.

Oz mira a Echo. Ella se queda sin decir nada.

— ¿Por qué él si te puede llamar Echo-Chan?

— Leo-sama puede llamar a Echo como él quiera.

Oz se cruza de brazos.

— Pero bueno, a lo que venimos, todavía nos falta mucho por explorar. — Dice Elliot tomando una lámpara de aceite. — ¡Vayamos!

Es entonces cuando los cuatro salen de la habitación y deciden ir por otra puerta que se hallaba en la recámara anterior. Comienzan a vagar por los pasillos, buscando distintas habitaciones o cosas que podrían llamarles la atención. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son como niños pequeños. No hay nada más que oscuridad, polvo, distintas cosas antiguas.

De pronto, en una de las habitaciones contiguas se escucha un sonido de algunas cajas de madera y objetos de metal cayendo al suelo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunta Oz.

— Parece haber venido de esa habitación… — Señala Leo una puerta que se encuentra a mitad del pasillo. Sus bordes son dorados, y la madera es roja.

— ¿Creen que haya alguien más aquí? — Cuestiona Elliot.

— Habrá que ver.

Con paso lento los chicos se acercan. Es Elliot quien decide tomar el picaporte de la puerta y les dice a los otros que se alejen un poco. Entonces al fin abre y la escena que ven los deja sorprendidos.

En esa habitación, un hombre está envuelto en un charco de sangre. Sus cabellos son largos y sus ropajes negros. Y uno de sus ojos ha sido arrancado de sus cuencas.

— ¡Esta herido! ¡Necesita ayuda! — Elliot, Leo y Oz se adentran en la habitación y se agachan a su lado.

— Echo-chan pide ayuda. — Le dice Leo desde adentro. Ella asiente con el rostro y se aleja de ahí.

— Oye, ahora vendrán a ayudarte. — Le dice Elliot. — Resiste.

El hombre ríe un poco.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Le cuestiona Oz.

El hombre voltea a verlo. Su mirada parece eterna, fantasmal.

— Kevin… Kevin Regnard… — Responde antes de perder la conciencia.


	7. Un deseo inesperado Parte III

**¡Hola a todos! Traigo un nuevo cap, espero les guste! Me inspiré escuchando la canción "Parting Song" Que es un ost del anime de PH. Este cap es más dramático de lo común, así que espero no les aburra. Gracias angiekatica27 y Jannette-BlackWeasley por dejar reviews!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki. **

**En este instante**

**Capítulo 7: Un deseo inesperado. Parte III**

**El inicio de la tempestad.**

"_Es porque el doce es un número especial, que lo odio. Lo odio por medir el tiempo, por marcar las horas que más fatalidad traen. Y, mi deseo es eso; quiero que el 1 no sea el inicio y el 2 una continuación, quiero que sea al revés, quiero que la manecilla de vuelta hacia atrás, quiero regresar el tiempo y evitar cualquier situación y circunstancia que hizo que las cosas terminaran así" _

— Echo- chan ha tardado demasiado. — Dijo Leo, entonces se levantó, su ropa manchada de la sangre que se esparcía por el piso. — Iré a buscarla. — Dijo, su semblante más serio. — Traeré ayuda pronto.

— Apresúrate. Él está muy débil, necesita ayuda pronto. — Le dijo Elliot mientras junto a Oz trataban de cargarlo entre los dos. Leo simplemente asintió y salió por la puerta. El sonido de sus pisadas se fue oyendo cada vez menos.

El joven de lentes corría por los pasillos, estaba un poco oscuro ya que la lámpara de aceite se había quedado en la habitación junto a Elliot y Oz, sin embargo la oscuridad no era mucha como para que no logrará ubicarse.

Al momento de ir corriendo, pasó por un pasillo que estaba conectado al mismo por donde el transitaba. De ese mismo pasillo logró oír un sollozo ahogado, cosa la cual lo extrañó demasiado. Se quedó observando, sin embargo desde su lugar, solo era un profundo negro lo que lograban divisar sus ojos en ese angosto pasillo.

— ¿Echo-chan? — Cuestionó Leo teniendo el ligero presentimiento de que se trataba de ella. Pero lo más extraño era que la oyó llorar. Eso es algo que él nunca había presenciado, y era extraño en una situación como esta.

— _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Seguramente es mi imaginación, Echo no actuaría así en esta clase de situación. Debo apresurarme y alcanzarla para pedir ayuda. _

Leo estaba por continuar su camino si no es porque un grito desgarrador se oyó del mismo lugar. Era un llanto aciago y muy triste.

— ¡Echo-chan! — Sin pensarlo dos veces, Leo decidió adentrarse en esa completa oscuridad.

Mientras tanto, por los pasillos, Oz y Elliot venían cargando al hombre inconsciente con la ayuda de una tabla de madera que improvisaron como camilla.

— No logro ver bien por donde camino. — Mencionó Elliot, ya que a él había tocado caminar de espaldas.

— Solo sigue caminando en línea recta. — Le respondió Oz. — No debe faltar mucho para la salida.

— Sí. — Contestó. — Me parece que Leo también se ha tardado demasiado ¿Qué ocurre? Esto… me preocupa. — Dijo el de mirada cristalina con un semblante serio.

— Es verdad. — Le siguió Oz.

En ese entonces, ambos jóvenes se hallaron con el mismo pasillo con el que Leo se había topado hacía unos momentos. Lograron escuchar la voz de Leo, temerosa y preocupada.

— ¡Echo-chan! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?! ¡Dime!

Pero solo pudieron escuchar como ella lloraba.

— ¿Leo? — Cuestionó Elliot aún desde el otro pasillo. — ¿Qué sucede? — Oz y Elliot escucharon la voz de Leo llamándoles desde a dentro.

— ¡Es Echo-chan! No sé lo que le sucede. ¡Vayan a afuera y ayuden al hombre, yo me encargaré de esto! ¡Apresúrense!

— De acuerdo, no tardes en venir, estos pasillos son algo engañosos, uno puede perderse fácilmente. — Le advirtió Oz.

— No se preocupen. Todo estará bien. — Al oír esto, ambos chicos, tanto Oz y Elliot se miraron entre sí y continuaron su camino.

Mientras tanto, en esa profunda oscuridad, Leo estaba hincado a un lado de Echo, mientras ella se aferraba al cuello de su ropa y lloraba con fuerza en su pecho.

— Vamos Echo-chan… — Leo trató de suavizar la situación y la abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabeza. — No sucede nada, puedes confiar en mí, nunca voy a dejar que alguien te lastime, así que puedes tranquilizarte.

Mientras Echo sentía el abrazo protector de su amigo, ella poco a poco pudo calmar sus sollozos. Se atrevió, por un momento a levantar la vista para mirar los ojos de Leo y perderse en ellos. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas una vez más, antes de que ella susurrara unas cuantas palabras.

— Leo-sama… yo… — Su voz entrecortada. — Yo… lo siento tanto… — Se levantó de inmediato del lugar y comenzó a correr lejos.

— ¡Echo! — Gritó Leo extendiendo un brazo. De inmediato el corrió tras ella.

Elliot y Oz todavía buscaban una salida cercana. Sin embargo, inconscientemente Oz miró al rostro del hombre desconocido y observo la sangre que teñía de rojo escarlata su rostro y cabellos.

— _Keving Regnar… _— Pensó. — _He oído ese nombre antes ¿pero en dónde?_

Entonces Oz abrió los ojos en desmedida.

— "_Yo solía tener un sirviente llamado Break. Xerxers Break, Siempre era muy carismático, comía muchos dulces y le gustaba molestar a Gilbert-san. Siempre trató de demostrarse alegre y positivo, aunque nunca le gustó que la gente se preocupase demasiado por él, gracias a la sombra que Keving Regnar dejó y todavía le seguía. Aquel que era conocido como "el fantasma de ojos rojos"._

— "_¿El fantasma de ojos rojos?" _— _Cuestionó Oz. Sharon dejó su taza de té sobre la mesita._

— "_Así le solían llamar. Era un hombre que llegó a cometer muchos asesinatos, aquellos que lograron encontrarse con él y salieron vivos, decían que entre la oscuridad de la noche, lo único que lograron ver de él, eran sus ojos rojos. Y aquellos ojos parecían brindar una mirada perpetua, fantasmal y tal vez un poco triste. Break siempre odió que dijeran lo mismo cuando lo miraban a los ojos. Él y Keving Regnard se parecían mucho, pero a la vez no". _

Oz sintió escalofríos al mirar al hombre que cargaba. ¿Y sí él era el Keving Regnar de que Sharon había hablado? Todo concordaba, él tenía los ojos rojos y además cuando dirigió su mirada hacía Oz, el rubio pudo sentir la misma sensación que Sharon describió. Solo una cosa no concordaba, ya que la señorita le había dicho que Keving Regnar había muerto hacía más de 100 años. Entonces ¿Qué sucedía ahí?

Dirigió su mirada esmeralda hacía el rostro del hombre y de pronto sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, sus manos comenzaron a tiritar con fuerza.

— Oye ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Elliot.

Pero Oz no respondió. Un dolor agudo comenzó a invadir su pecho.

Perdió la conciencia. Una vez más.

_**o-o-o-**_

Los pies descalzos se deslizaron dentro de su habitación.

Él se halla sumergido en el profundo sueño desde hace dos días.

Sus parpados se mantienen cerrados y sus facciones parecen tranquilas, sin saber, que en la oscuridad de la noche, alguien lo contempla.

Su respiración es acompasada y calma. Pero la otra persona en la habitación no tiene buenas intenciones. Un espada en su mano, la promesa de muerte y sangre. Todo por lo que ha luchado y ahora, el joven Vessalius está ahí, frente a él.

Es momento, para llevar a cabo su propósito, la razón por la que está aquí. Debe dejar al niño sin vida. Gilbert está dormido y él tiene el control. Es momento, ahora o nunca.

Desenvaina y espada y la coloca por encima del pecho de Oz.

El sonido del segundero del reloj. Los segundos son densos.

Aprieta con fuerza el mango ¡Es hora de empuñar la espada, es hora de enterrar el filo en su pecho, acabar con esta locura, con esta tristeza y a su vez, acabar con esta frivolidad!

Casi puede sonreír. Pero estos pensamientos abandonan su mente al recordar que él no puede sonreír.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre, la luz del pasillo se derrama por la entrada dibujando en el piso la silueta de un hombre sosteniendo un arma.

— Será mejor que te detengas, si no quieres que dispare. — Dice él, muy seguro en su voz.

Entonces, baja la espada, despacio, y vuelve la mirada hacía él.

— No serías… — Menciona con una mirada sosegada. — Capaz de asesinar a tu propio hermano… ¿Verdad Vincent? — Y avanza, hasta llegar donde el rubio. Toma su arma y la dirige a su pecho. — No serías capaz de hacerle daño a Gil. Lo sé porque te conozco, mi pequeño sirviente.

Vincent lo mira con desconcierto, su mirada se torna triste y por un momento, sus manos tiemblan.

— Es verdad. — Responde Vincent mirando directamente a los ojos ambarinos de Gil, que miran de una manera que el rubio nunca había visto. — Pero. — Frunce el ceño. — Tú no eres mi hermano… Glen… no, debería decir… Oswald Baskerville.

Él mira al rubio, su semblante serio no abandona su rostro. Ningún rastro de sorpresa.

— Tú más que nadie… sabe que no eres lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo. Aun cuando se trate de mí, si es el rostro de tu hermano el que miras, si es su pecho a quien apuntas, jamás serás capaz de jalar el gatillo.

— Yo nunca lastimaría a Gil, es verdad. Y es por eso que hago esto, porque no quiero lastimarlo. — Entonces Vincent toma con más firmeza su revólver. — Porqué sé que le dolerá más el hecho de saber que mató a Oz, y sé que preferiría morir en vez de hacer tal cosa. Porque mi hermano quiere mucho a Oz. Y es por eso, que aunque me duela, lo haré.

Glen se quedó parado en su lugar, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento. Y entonces Vincent levantó la pistola del pecho hacía su cabeza. Ningún rastro de nerviosismo o retroceder se vio en su rostro, en sus ojos dispares. Entonces Glen comprendió que sería capaz de hacerlo. De matarlo y saco su espada.

Mientras que en ese espacio donde todo era de color azul con tonalidades oscuras, Gil estaba recostado sobre él suelo húmedo, había agua a su alrededor, fría que revolvía sus cabellos y llegaba hasta debajo de sus orejas en forma horizontal. Mientras que frente a él, tomando su lugar, un hombre de mirada sosegada, de cabellos negros y lacios, tomaba el completo control de su cuerpo y acciones.

— Entonces — Dijo Oswald. — Tus esfuerzos serán en vano Vincent. — Le dijo. El rubio siguió sin inmutar su semblante seguro. — Porque lastimarás más a Gil, cuando este se entere que no solo mato a Oz, también a su hermano menor.

Y dirigió la espada hacía el cuello de Vincent, mientras este todavía apuntaba a su cabeza.

Un juego, donde solo podía haber un ganador y un perdedor.

Porque la alfombra por donde habían caminado esos pies descalzos se teñiría de rojo.

_**o-o-o-**_

Oz abre los ojos. Se topa con el techo de su habitación. Lo habían traído de regreso de la academia Latowidge a la Mansión por lo visto.

Ada se lo había advertido.

— "_Siempre desde pequeño has tenido ese problema de perder la conciencia por varios días, pero últimamente ha estado sucediendo más seguido, así que por favor, cuídate mucho, el director de la academia nos informará si algo malo te sucede y vendremos lo más pronto posible, pero mientras tanto, procurar no hacer cosas que te pongan en presión ¿sí?" _— _ Los ojos de ella se estaban llenando de lágrimas, _— _ Los extrañaré mucho, a ti y a Alice, cuídala mucho también. No la dejes sola, ya sabes cómo es ella. _— _Le sonrió. _

Suspira. No obstante, de pronto se percata de que no está solo en su cama y mira a su lado para encontrar a Alice dormida a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza. Oz frunce el ceño preocupado cuando observa sus ojos hinchados, y también puede sentir su hombro húmedo. ¿Alice había estado llorando?

Se levanta con cuidado, tratando de no despertarla, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la frente.

Sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras. Sin embargo, le sorprende que en la sala de la mansión, haya varias personas vestidas de negro. Se escuchan algunos sollozos. Por lo visto nadie ha notado la presencia de Oz.

Entonces Oz logra escuchar las palabras de una señorita que tenía un pañuelo entre sus manos, quien hablaba con otra mujer más adulta.

— Qué tristeza, la muerte de uno de los dos hermanos Nightray. Y lo peor de todo, es que su asesino fue su otro hermano. Ellos parecían quererse mucho, es tan triste que esto haya terminado así.

— Me imagino, su hermano era todo su mundo. Así que imagino su tristeza. Nunca se guardó el amor que le tenía. Y pensar que terminó matándolo…

— ¿Y la señorita Ada?

— No ha asistido al funeral. De hecho, nadie de la familia ha bajado. Quién organizo el funeral fue un amigo suyo muy cercano: Reim Lunettes y también la duquesa Rainsworth. Ellos han dicho que la tristeza que la familia siente es tanta que no han podido asistir porque aún no pueden creerlo.

— Horrible, esto es horrible. Conocí a ambos hermanos, eran personas agradables, lamento mucho su perdida. — Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo aún entre sus manos. — Pero no entiendo muy bien porque sucedieron así las cosas…

Oz quedó en shock. ¿Qué era todo lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Muerte? ¿Tristeza? ¿Era su hermano? ¿Todo su mundo? ¿Lo mató? ¿Alguien murió?

— Sé lo que te preguntas. — Alguien detrás de él le tomó del hombro. Oz volteó la vista, y se sorprendió. Era el mismo hombre, Keving Regnar. Pero ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

— ¿Cómo…? — Cuestionó Oz confundido, pero Kevin le miró, su ojo derecho cubierto por el mechón de cabello.

— Siento mucho tu perdida, Oz-kun. Mis más sinceras condolencias.


	8. Un deseo inesperado Parte IV

**Holaaa! Traigo el nuevo cap al fin! Espero les guste :D **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki.**

**En este instante**

**Capítulo 8: Un deseo inesperado Parte IV.**

**¿Por fin pagué mi deuda? **

- ¿Có-cómo fue… - Oz respira hondo mientras sus manos se vuelven puños y el viento del atardecer mece sus cabellos rubios. – qué esto sucedió? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así?

Se deja caer al pasto, mientras mantiene su vista fija en el horizonte, observando al sol despedirse para dar paso al cielo nocturno. El funeral había sido llevado a cabo y todos los invitados ya se habían retirado a sus respectivos hogares. Mientras tanto la familia todavía seguía en ese cementerio lúgubre, con aquella noción de no poder creer por completo lo que había sucedido. Cada quien esparcido en algún punto sin importancia en el cementerio. Y ahí estaba Oz, sentado en un árbol, simplemente contemplando la hermosura del atardecer que actuaba frente a él.

Entonces decide volver la vista a quién se halla parado a su lado. Kevin Regnar.

- Esto comenzó desde que Gil se enteró de que su cuerpo estaba enfermo, pero no precisamente por la enfermedad pulmonar. – Respondió el hombre de un solo ojo.

Oz entrecerró sus ojos y dijo con voz entrecortada.

- ¿A… que… te refieres?

- La razón porque Gil decidió aceptar la muerte de una manera sencilla, no fue porque su enfermedad fuese algo básicamente imposible de curar, sino porque había alguien que había decidido habitar su cuerpo junto a él.

- ¿Alguien?

En respuesta Kevin asiente.

- Un hombro que vivió y murió hacía mucho tiempo: Glen Baskerville y también…

- El anterior amo de Gil… - Continua Oz sorprendido. – Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Inclusive yo no he logrado comprender el porqué, y eso comprendiendo que yo no soy alguien normal. Pero así son las cosas Oz-kun. Glen habitaba dentro del cuerpo de Gil. Y llegado un momento decidió actuar para tomar el control. Lo que Glen deseaba hacer era esto: Matarte.

Ante estas palabras los ojos de Oz se expandieron por la impresión que habían causado en él.

- Pero… ¿Por qué a mí? Sí yo ni si quiera llegué a conocerle… no comprendo ¿Por qué desearía ese hombre matarme aún después de la muerte, si ni si quiera pude yo haberle hecho algo a él?

- Tal vez no actuó de esta manera precisamente por ti, Oz-kun. Posiblemente haya sido alguno de tus antepasados quien posiblemente hizo algo lo suficientemente malo para que Glen decidiera tomar venganza.

Ante estas palabras Oz baja la mirada, sin poder evitar pensar en el libro. En él, algunas de las cosas que pudo leer eran claras, y estaban dirigidas a él, lo que posiblemente signifique que fue alguno de sus antepasados quién las escribió, además de que había dicho que posiblemente había llegado a ese libro gracias a la noticia de la enfermedad de Gil. Significa que ¿ese libro tenía todo escrito, que ahí podría decir que todo eso iba a pasar y ese libro solo tratara de advertirle? Sí bien sonaba a locura el hecho de que alguien pudiese predecir el futuro como para escribirlo y prevenir, también era una idea absurda el hecho de que alguien más controlara el cuerpo de Gil, y sin embargo sucedió.

- Fue por esa razón que Gilbert había decidido abandonar la mansión. Más que morir, el temía lastimarte. Temía ceder a las órdenes que le imponía Glen. Y deseaba mil veces la muerte, antes de obedecerle. ¿Ahora comprendes porque Gilbert había estado actuando de esta forma?

- ¡No entiendo! – Estalla Oz furioso mientras azota sus puños contra el pasto. – Sé que suena lógico lo que dices, sé que Gil preferiría irse antes de lastimarme, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¡¿Por qué en estos momentos es cuando está sucediendo esto?! Todo encaja, pero a la vez es anormal. – Se lleva ambas manos al rostro, cubriéndolo con ellas, apretando los dientes con fuerza. - ¿Por qué pagar con la muerte algo como esto? Después de todo ¿Qué es lo que hay que pagar?

Kevin le mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si el estado del rubio le provocara algo de lastima.

- Escucha Oz-kun, lo que preguntas es algo que ni yo mismo puedo responder. Porqué sinceramente yo tampoco sé quién o _qué _ soy, ni cuál es mi propósito en este lugar. No entiendo la razón por la que uno de mis ojos fue arrancado de sus cuencas, ni si quiera sé porque ya no me duele sin ningún tratamiento. Además no comprendo porque siento como si mi ojo le hubiera sido dado a un gato Chesire, puedo ver todo lo que sucede sin estar en el lugar, en todas partes pero a la vez en ningún lugar. Sin embargo, todo lo que veo en lugar de ese ojo, son visiones sobre personas cercanas a ti. Tal vez mi propósito se halla dónde estás tú. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Y es por eso que te estoy contando todo. Yo no sé porque se han dado las cosas, simplemente las observo. Y esto, Oz-kun, fue lo que mi ojo arrancado es lo que vio.

En ese instante Kevin colocó su mano derecha sobre los ojos de Oz, opacándole la vista de todo lo demás y ante las iris esmeraldas de Oz las visiones de lo que había ocurrido se muestran tan claras como si las estuviera viviendo en un obra de Teatro. Sí, algo parecido a lo que le sucedió en aquella ocasión, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a leer el libro perdido.

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

Oz llevaba dos días inconsciente luego de que hubiera intentado ayudar al hombre que encontró con Elliot, Leo y Echo. Estaba recostado sobre la cama de su habitación, respirando tranquilamente, de vez en cuando frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Alguien entró a su habitación descalzo, los pies desnudos tocando la alfombra. Asegurándose así que sus pasos no fueran oídos por alguien. Un día antes, Vincent y Gil habían ido a visitarlo a la academia Latowidge, para informar que Gil estaba bien y había despertado. Pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Oz llevaba inconsciente desde la tarde-noche del día anterior. Había sido encontrado en uno de los pasillos de la academia, por algunos alumnos de grados superiores.

Sin importar qué, Vincent y Gilbert habían decidido traer de regreso a la mansión a Oz y Alice, durante el tiempo en que el primero se recuperara.

Lo colocaron en su habitación y Gil contempló el rostro de Oz durmiendo apaciblemente, mientras trataba de traer a su mente las memorias perdidas de esos últimos meses.

_Fue en ese momento, cuando la manecilla cambió. El uno es el inicio, el dos es una continuación. El __**uno**__ y el __**dos**__ nunca serán iguales. Gil había despertado como Gil, ese había sido el inicio, __**el uno**__. Pero después del uno, sigue el dos. Y el dos ya no fue Gil y este se transformó __**en el dos**__: en Glen. Mientras que el Dos le susurraba palabras al Uno, una y otra vez, haciéndolo decaer, haciéndolo dormir. Porqué ni si quiera sus intentos de suicidio habían resultado, Oz moriría y no había nada que él __**uno **__pudiese hacer para evitar que el __**dos**__ frenara en sus decisiones. _

Y eso lo había llevado ahí, en la noche, cuando todos estuviesen dormidos. Ahí, en la habitación de Oz, posando por encima de él una espada filosa, destinada a clavarse en su pecho.

Pero antes de hacerlo, la silueta de alguien más apareció en la habitación: Era Vincent, quién había descubierto la verdad que su hermano le había ocultado desde hace mucho. Advirtiéndole a Glen que no dejaría que lastimara a Gil más, y que para ello, estaba dispuesto a todo, sin importar si la vida de su hermano corriera peligro, porque sabía que Gil se rompería como nunca si se enterara que había lastimado a Oz.

Vincent le apuntó con un arma, mientras que Glen decidió dirigir la espada a su cuello. El momento de tensión comenzó y dio lugar a ese juego donde alguien debía perder y solo uno tenía que ganar.

Pero Vincent no era tonto y él sabía que con una buena estrategia, tal vez… ninguno de los dos jugadores resultara perdedor.

El rubio dio unos pasos atrás y bajo su arma, misma que dejo caer al suelo, para sorpresa de Glen.

- ¿Qué haces, Vincent? – Le cuestionó el hombre quién poseía el cuerpo de su hermano.

- A pesar de los años, supongo que sigues respetándote como espadachín. – Respondió Vincent. – No planeo jugar sucio, así que peleare a tu margen. – Pateó el revolver lejos de los dos y desenvainó su propia espada. Algo no muy común en él.

- Hasta donde yo sé, tú nunca te especializaste en la espada. – Le dijo Glen todavía un poco extrañado por la decidión de Vincent.

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes. – Le sonrió de forma inocente, como si solo fuera algo trivial. – Da todo lo que tienes, ya que no estoy dispuesto a perder.

Glen primero lo miró escrutadoramente, para luego comenzar con la pelea. Levantó su espada sin titubear, Vincent chocó la suya contra la de él, distintos puntos donde las filosas cuchillas se cruzaron. Vincent trató por todos los métodos posibles el mantener a Glen lejos de Oz para que este no resultase herido durante la pelea.

En un punto, Glen y Vincent mantuvieron la presión que crearon cuando sus espadas chocaron, mirándose ambos fijamente a los ojos, no con odio, ni ira o rencor. Ambas miradas eran sosegadas, como si esto no fuera un duelo a muerte.

Sin embargo, de pronto Glen deshizo la presión y golpeó la muñeca de Vincent con la espada, causándole una gran rasgadura. Esta herida comenzó a sangrar, Glen no desperdició nada de tiempo y golpeó de nuevo la espada de Vincent haciendo que este la perdiera y la espada saliera disparada hacía otro punto de la habitación. Luego de ello, apuntó el rostro de Vincent con la punta de su propia espada.

- Cómo lo supuse, no eres nada bueno en esto. – Le dijo, mientras seguía amenazándolo. Vincent simplemente sonrió.

- Vaya, vaya… parece que tenías razón, no soy nada bueno en esto. – Sonrió mientras se tomaba la muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda. Sin embargo, su sonrisa cambió de inmediato y su mirada se tornó nostalgia. Vincent arrancó la tela desgarrada de su manda derecha que cubría la herida. – Pero esta pequeña herida que me acabas de hacer, no significa nada para mí.

Entonces Glen pudo observar que todo el brazo derecho de Vincent estaba cubierto por cicatrices de cortadas muy profundas, como si se hubiese tratado de una masacre. Pero esto no terminaba ahí, Vincent se arremangó la manga que cubría su mano izquierda, y en la piel desnuda también se podía observar más cicatrices, cortes iguales o tal vez más profundos. Glen frunció un poco el ceño con los ojos expandidos de manera casi imperceptible.

- ¿Qué…? – Preguntó Glen algo desconcertado. Vincent simplemente suspiro para después decir:

- Estas heridas, me recuerdan día a día que no debo olvidar mi deuda. Gracias a Gil he vivido, y por él estoy dispuesto a todo, con tal de que sea feliz Glen. – Por primera vez Vincent frunció el ceño, enojado, molesto, y gritó: - ¡Así que no permitiré que arruines la vida de mi hermano! ¡¿Me oyes Glen?! ¡¿Me oyes Gil?! ¡Estás cicatrices, son prueba de que eres una de las personas más importantes que tengo en el mundo! ¡Hermano, no dejaré que nadie se aproveche de ti! ¡No lo permitiré… porqué yo…!

Vincent se aproximó lanzando un primer golpe al rostro de su oponente, sin embargo Glen lo esquivo con facilidad moviéndose de manera rápida a un costado, y luego enterrando su espada con fiereza en el costado izquierdo de Vincent. Este expandió la mirada. Glen retiró la espada rápido. Vincent le miró con el ceño fruncido, tosió sangre.

- No me hagas reír… - Dijo seco y apagado Glen.

Ante esto, Vincent río.

- Tú eres el que no debería hacerme reír. – Dijo, una mano cubriendo su costado lastimado. La misma determinación. – No deberías subestimarme, a mi o a Gil. – Entonces apretó los puños con fuerza y decidió lanzar más golpes. Para Glen fue fácil esquivarle y luego regresárselos con algunas cortadas sencillas. En realidad no tenía intenciones de matarlo. Los segundos transcurriendo, dejando a Vincent cubierto de sangre, cansado y sin fuerzas, a solo unos cuantos pasos frente a Glen.

- Dices que no debería subestimarte, pero deberías mirarte a ti mismo en tan lastimosa situación. Si no te he matado es por qué no tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Aunque esperaba más de ti Vincent, sinceramente.

Vincent temblaba, y sentía que ya casi no podía sostenerte. La sangre en su rostro, en sus manos, en sus brazos y costados. El color rojo, y la sonrisa que no abandonó su rostro. El rubio extendió una mano hacía Glen… no, hacía Gil, dando sus últimos pasos para acercarse.

- Gil… - Susurró como cuando era pequeño. Estaba a punto de caer, pero debía llegar a donde estaba su hermano. – Gil… ¿Por qué es todo tan oscuro?... ¿Por qué estoy tan solo?

Glen se conmocionó un poco por esas palabras.

- Que inepto eres Vincent. Tú hermano no te podrá ayudar. No te aferres a algo tan vano. Mejor ríndete de una vez y aférrate a la poca vida que te queda.

Pero Vincent ignoro sus palabras. Los pasos que daba parecían ser más lentos. Sin embargo, por más que lo deseó, no se detuvo.

- Gil… ¿Por qué cuando alguien me abraza, siento frío? Será porque… Gil ¿acaso yo ya he muerto y estas gotas sobre mi rostro no son lágrimas, sino la simple y fría lluvia que cubre mi cuerpo sin vida? Hermano… Gil…

Glen bufó, fastidiado.

- ¿No entiendes Vincent? Mejor hazte a un lado. - Lo golpeó con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo, para así despejar el camino hacía Oz. Vincent se levantó como pudo y tomó a Glen por el hombro.

- Gil… ¿Por qué nadie me quiere?

- Ya basta de esto, Vincent. Tu hermano no te escucha, ni puede hacerlo. No me fastidies. – Glen volvió a golpearlo, arrojándolo lejos.

Esa actitud suya comenzaba a fastidiarle.

Vincent chocó contra la pared, ya estaba muy débil, a punto de perder el conocimiento. Glen estaba cerca de Oz, apunto de lastimarlo. No obstante, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pudo pronunciar algunas palabras más.

- Gil… ¿Es por mi ojo rojo? ¿Por qué soy un niño de la desgracia, así como Lacie, yo debo ser juzgado, yo debo morir, así como ella, tú debes matarme, así como su hermano la mato a ella? Sin importar cuanto la amara, sin importar cuanto la quería por ser su hermana, solo por tener los ojos rojos, él decidió que ella debía morir. Gil… ¿tú también has decidido esto?

Suficiente.

Glen apretó los dientes. Dejó a Oz de lado y volvió con Vincent. Este sonrió al verlo volver, pero no le dio tiempo de algo más, pues Glen enterró la espada en el corazón.

- Cierra la maldita boca.

Vincent tosió enormes cantidades de sangre. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar los ojos, miró a Gil de nuevo.

- No importa si me matas Gil… porqué yo… te quiero… - Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada. Y entonces, solo así, el corazón de Gil volvió a latir y a darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Abrió los ojos, y el agua a su alrededor ya no era fría, sino cálida, pero no era agua, era sangre. Aquella de un ser querido. Gil se levantó de ese lugar, y frente a él estaba un hombre parado, que tomaba el control de las acciones.

- Desde el principio tú tenías planeado morir… - Dijo Glen, observando la sonrisa de Vincent, mientras este le dirigía su última mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Gil, algo confundido. Hasta que observó el escenario frente a él. SU pequeño hermano, ahí, cubierto de heridas, de sangre, de color rojo, como su ojo derecho.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho, maldito?! – Gritó furioso a Glen, ambos encerrados en ese lugar. Entonces con fuerza le golpeó el rostro. La determinación de Gil nunca había sido tan poderosa, que con ese simple golpe, el alma de Glen comenzó a desmoronarse. Porque sabía que Gil ya no podría romperse y entonces ya no le dejaría tener el control sobre su cuerpo. Había fallado. - ¡Desaparece, desaparece! ¡Maldito, desaparece! – Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces Gil se arrodillo junto a Vincent.

- Hermanito… resiste. – Dijo con voz entrecortada. – Por Dios cuanta sangre… - Y sus ojos no dejaba de llorar.

Vincent le miró por una última vez. Sus labios querían moverse y decirle que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien. Glen no fue muy directo y la espada no había dado justo en el corazón, sino por encima de él. Pero había rozado una vena de importancia. Vaya destino, moriría desangrado, en los brazos de su hermano. Pero eso, se dijo, era lo mejor. Tan si quiera, solo así, Gil no se sentiría mal de matar a Oz.

_¿Lo logré? Al fin… yo… - Pensó Vincent._

_No llores hermano, estoy aquí. Gracias a ti soy feliz._

_Tu voz, hermano, tranquilo. Solo estoy cansado y he decidido ser feliz. _

_Porqué Por fin he pagado mi deuda, la que tengo contigo ¿No es así?_

_Vamos hermano, quiero que me hagas un favor antes de irme. Así que por favor, sé fuerte. Yo sé que podrás sobrepasarlo. Cuida mucho de Ada, ella es muy valiosa para mí. Cuida de Oz y Alice… porqué ¿sabes? Aunque nunca lo dije… yo en verdad les aprecio… llegué a quererlos… por fin pude amar a alguien más que a ti… Ada, Oz, Alice, tú… me han enseñado a amar y estoy muy contento por eso. Soy feliz por la vida que logré forjarme gracias a ustedes, diferente a la anterior, a la vida que tuve antes de ustedes. Porqué gracias a ustedes yo... yo..._

_- _¡AYUDA! - Gritó Gilbert mientras abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza. Su voz se desgarraba con gritos de tormeto y sollozos ahogados.- ¡Por favor alguien venga rápido! ¡Mi hermano!

_Yo nunca volví a sentirme solo... _

_Así que vamos hermano, no llores. Limpia esas lágrimas y entonces… por favor… sonríe para mí… _

- Vamos Vince… ¿Vince? – Preguntó Gil mientras miraba como parsimoniosos, los parpados de su hermano se cerraban, dedicándole una última mirada, llena de brillo, como la de un niño pequeño que simplemente esta por dormir cobijado en los brazos de su hermano mayor, sonriendo con las pocas fuerzas, sin importarle si sus ojos lloran todavía, esta vez dormirá para siempre.

- Buenas noches... Gil... - Susurró al final. Y por fin, su corazón dejó de latir.

- ¿Vince? ¡¿Vince?! ¡Vamos hermano, despierta! ¡Vincent! ¡NO! ¡VINCENT!


	9. Quédate a mi lado

**Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki.**

**Este cap es más corto de lo habitual, pero quería centrarlo principalmente entre Oz y Alice, ya que a lo largo de la historia no he podido escribir sobre ellos de la manera en que me gustan xD pero ahora que las cosas se han vuelto más frágiles, es momento de darles su espacio a estos dos xD**

**En este instante. **

**Capítulo 9. Quédate a mi lado. **

Cuando Break retira la mano que cubre la vista de Oz, este último al fin ha comprendido porque las cosas se habían dado de esta manera.

- Vincent murió… para despertar a Gil del sueño al que Glen le sometió… la muerte de alguien… esa era la única manera… - Dice Kevin bajando la mirada. Los ojos de Oz están abiertos en desmedida.

- Vincent…

- Será mejor que regrese donde están la Señorita Sharon, Alice y Reim. Ellos te están buscando para volver a la mansión.

A Oz sencillamente no le dio tiempo de pensar. Se levantó automáticamente al escuchar el nombre de Alice y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban todos, exceptuando a Gil y a Ada quienes no habían asistido al funeral.

- ¿Qué pasará contigo, Kevin? – Le preguntó antes de retirarse. - ¿A dónde irás?

- Ah, Oz-kun, no te preocupes por mí. – Ríe suavemente. – Nos volveremos a encontrar, no lo dudes…

- Pero, aún no me explicas nada… sobre ti…

- No es momento para hablar de mí… - Dice Kevin cerrando su único ojo, para luego comenzar a desvanecerse con el viento helado de esa álgida noche lúgubre.

Oz sintió un horrible escalofrío al observar dicha escena. ¡¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?!

Sin embargo, aunque no parecía ser una persona normal, y ese hombre posiblemente tenga mucho que esconder, Oz no sentía la necesidad de apartarse de él, sino al contrario. Aquel hombre, Kevin Regnar, le traía un sentimiento de alegría, pero tristemente mezclada de nostalgia, y no lograba comprender muy bien porqué.

Oz se reunió donde estaban Sharon, Reim y Alice para poder retirarse de ese oscuro lugar, no sin antes lanzar una última y triste mirada hacía la tumba de Vincent. Aunque el de ojos bicolor nunca fue muy amable o cariñoso, Oz enserio le estimaba.

Los cuatro subieron al carruaje y en el camino, nadie dijo nada. Solo el silencio opacado por las gotas de lluvia que caían acompasadas era lo único que perturbaba esa tranquilidad.

Al llegar a la mansión, Oz invitó a Sharon y a Reim a pasar la noche ahí, ya que era demasiado tarde como para que ellos regresaran a su mansión. Entonces les ofreció algunas habitaciones. Alice fue de inmediato a la suya sin decir nada. En cuanto a Ada o Gil… Oz no había tenido noticias de alguno de ellos dos desde que despertó.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, desde que él había despertado esa mañana, había tantas cosas por hacer que no había meditado muy bien la situación en la que se hallaba. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Vincent había muerto! ¡Y por su culpa!

Entró a su habitación, cansado. Estaba completamente exhausto.

Se retiró el saco y se recostó sobre su cama como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Trató de conciliar el sueño, pero ahora tenía miedo de él. Tenía miedo de dormir y no despertar en días. Odiaba esa maldita enfermedad que había acarreado desde pequeño. Y aún no comprendía muy bien por qué cosas como esa le sucedían a él.

A lo largo de la noche, los minutos avanzaban demasiado lentos. Oz pudo conciliar el sueño por un momento.

Y durante sus sueños, una escena extraña se presentó ante él.

_- Vincent… - Oz no lograba comprender cómo, ni porqué, pero él estaba hablando con Vincent, un Vincent más joven, y que, extrañamente extendía una mirada tristísima. Ahí estaba, lo tenía frente a él. – Prométeme que harás esto por mí. – No… no era posible que Oz era quién hablaba con Vincent. No era su voz, no era su forma de hablar. _

_El rubio ladeó la mirada. _

_- Sí hago algo como esto yo… lastimaré a Gil… - Le dijo él, los puños apretados. – Yo ya no deseo este tipo de vida, yo no…_

_- ¡Vamos! – Soltó una carcajada mientras daba palmaditas en su espalda. _

_No… aquel con quién Vincent hablaba no era él, debía ser alguien más… Oz se movía sin poder evitarlo y hablaba sin hacerlo a voluntad. – Todo saldrá bien ¡Ya lo verás! Confía en la fuerza de Gil… sé que él es algo torpe a veces, e inclusive un poco sentimental, pero es más fuerte y valiente de lo que crees… _

_Ante esto Vincent sonrió._

_- Sí, lo sé muy bien…_

Oz abrió los ojos, porque un sonido junto a él le despertó.

Parpadeó algunas veces para poder ver mejor y volteó la vista hacía el lugar de donde provenía ese sonido.

Y ahí estaba ella, Alice, tratando de llorar en silencio, acurrucada a su lado en la cama de su habitación.

- ¿Alice? – Preguntó Oz sorprendió. - ¿Qué-qué sucede? Alice… - Oz acarició la mejilla de ella, pero Alice inmediatamente lo apartó de un manotazo.

- ¡No me toques tonto! – Gritó tratando de regular su respiración. Pero no podía evitar soltar sollozos.

El rubio por su parte, estaba sorprendido por su actitud.

- Alice… ¿Estás enojada? ¿Te hice algo malo? – Preguntó evidentemente preocupado.

Ella trató de no llorar para mirarlo directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, denotando con la sola mirada que ella estaba furiosa con él.

- ¡Ja! – Trató de reír. - ¡Y todavía pre-preguntas! – Sollozó.

- Alice yo… - Oz sentía que no podía hablar. Su corazón se encogía de solo ver así a Alice, odiaba verla así, de esta manera. Siempre, de las cosas que más odiaba, eran las lágrimas aciagas en el rostro de ella. Y ahora, sentía que se odiaba a sí mismo, si es que esas lágrimas eran causadas por su culpa.

Sin embargo, él todavía no entendía ¿Por qué?

- Estás triste por Vincent ¿Verdad? – Preguntó bajando la mirada. Ahí estaban ellos dos, recostados uno a lado del otro en esa cama, en esa noche.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos en los que Oz le dejó calmarse, ella se atrevió a decir algunas palabras.

- Estos días… fueron horribles…

Y fue ahí cuando Oz comprendió. En esos días, él simplemente había estado durmiendo, perdiéndose de lo que sucedía afuera. Recordaba que en la mañana él había despertado con Alice a su lado. Posiblemente ella había estado muy sola.

Ah, con que eso era.

Él la había dejado sola. Se había atrevida a abandonarla.

La chica trataba de secar sus lágrimas, pero de pronto, dos brazos delgados se cernieron alrededor de ella. Oz la abrazó con fuerza, como sí deseara mantenerla ahí consigo por siempre.

- Alice… Yo… Yo… ¡lo siento! – Dijo molesto consigo mismo. Pudo sentir como bajo su abrazo, ella temblaba. – Yo nunca quise dejarte sola…

- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! Estúpido… eres un tonto… no lo hagas… por favor… - Dijo esto último en el quiebre de su voz.

- Jamás lo haré… - Entonces él dejó de abrazarla pero mantuvo la misma distancia. Tomó el mentón de ella y le sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que las lágrimas estaban a punto de desfilar por sus ojos esmeraldas. – Por qué desde hoy te prometo… que a pesar de todo… yo me esforzaré y me obligaré a mi mismo a nunca más dejarte sola… así que cambia esa cara ¿sí?

- Pero… no puedo tonto… Vincent murió y yo simplemente no puedo, estas lágrimas no dejan… de… - Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse de nuevo. – No dejan… de fluir… - Sollozó.

Fueron esas lágrimas las que le hicieron darse cuenta.

Oz arrugó los ojos, sintiendo los mismos deseos de llorar.

Vincent había muerto.

Ni las personas vestidas de negro, ni las rosas, ni el ataúd y un cuerpo sin vida ahí, le hicieron darse cuenta de esa realidad. No fueron las lágrimas de Sharon ni las de Reim, no fueron las palabras de despedida, ni el contemplar como ese ataúd se hundía en aquella fosa. No fue nada de eso lo que le hizo comprender esa cruda realidad.

Porque él no quería aceptarlo.

Pero las lágrimas de Alice lo hicieron comprender que era verdad. Ella estaba ahí, llorando por la pérdida de Vincent.

Entonces el golpe llegó a su cara como un fuerte puñetazo. Oz tuvo que asimilar esa realidad. Tuvo que aceptarla y entenderla, dejarla fluir a través de las lágrimas que comenzaban a danzar pro sus mejillas.

- Él ya no está… - Susurró. – No… no está más…

Oz abrazó a Alice con fuerza, dejando ahogar sus sollozos mientras le besaba con ternura la cabeza. La fragilidad de Alice era de las pocas cosas que había contemplado en su vida. Y tenía que aceptarlo, dolía, dolía tanto.

Alice se aferró a su abrazo, acurrucándose en su pecho.

Trató de controlar su respiración poco a poco. Ambos se cubrieron con las cobijas del frío de la noche.

Para Alice, el abrazo de Oz era una cálida seguridad.

Porqué oír los latidos de su corazón y comprender que él seguía con vida, esa, era su razón para seguir viviendo.

Ambos chicos consumieron sus penas, a través de esa oscura noche, solo abrazándose hasta que el alba llegase. Porque eran sus brazos, su único refugio en esos momentos.

Porque sin que Oz lo supiese, Alice le esperaría, sin importar cuento tiempo, ni que situaciones tuviera que soportar. Ella lo haría.

Se lo había prometido hace mucho tiempo.

Lamentablemente, Oz había olvidado esa promesa.


End file.
